


The Love And Sex Hourglass

by black_catt



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Declarations Of Love, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Marijuana, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with intimacy, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Discovery, Sex Games, Sex Is Fun, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Super Open Minded Conversations, Threesome, Truth or Dare, being in love, boyslove, dealing with toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_catt/pseuds/black_catt
Summary: Two actors fool around with an intense scene from the movie Birdman but their version leads to something much more powerful.
Kudos: 34





	1. Truce Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> That slow burn we live to read about?  
> How are we going to feel every little detail of romance if the sex parts are always skipped?  
> Sex has an effect on love and love has an effect on sex.  
> And no love story is complete without telling both.

**It's a hot night on the rooftop of an old theatre.  
The play had just closed there the night before. A few people from the crew went over to say goodbye and collect some remaining belongings.**

**Trevor, one of the actors, is standing by the edge of the rooftop on his own, calmly observing the city.  
His fellow actor Aidan enters through the access door and asks him abruptly:**

A  
Truth or dare?

  
T  
What?

  
A  
You know... truth or dare?

  
T  
Ahh... Truth...?

  
A  
No.  
Truth or Dare?

  
T  
I just said, truth!

  
A  
No!  
Truth or Dare?  
Come on!

**Aidan exits through the door.**

**Confused, Trevor follows after him.**

**After crossing the access door into a poorly lit attic, Trevor is suddenly cornered by Aidan against a poorly lit wall.**

**Aidan waits a few seconds for Trevor's reaction, but he is speechless.  
** **So he leans in and kisses Trevor.**

**Trevor is caught by surprise but quickly gives in.  
** **And they kiss desperately like it would never happen again once it stopped.  
**

**But eventually, it does.**

A  
And, scene...

  
T  
Scene?

  
A  
Don't you remember where this was from? We talked about it last week.

  
T  
About this??

  
A  
This is the same rooftop where it was shot.

  
T  
Oh...  
(pause)  
Birdman... was it?

  
A  
It was.

  
T  
Do they kiss at the end of that scene?

  
A  
They sure do.

  
T  
I don't remember it...

  
A  
Trust me.

  
T  
I will have to.

  
A  
Look, I'm sorry if...

  
T (interrupting)  
No, no... it was quitegoodactually. _._.

  
A  
Oh.

  
T  
Yeah.

**Trevor leans back against the wall and drags himself down to sit on the floor.  
** **He exhales indicating it's too hot.**

**He looks up at Aidan and gestures he should sit too.**

A  
Just a second...

**Aidan rushes down the narrow stairs.**

**Trevor is left confused.  
** **He hears the hurried sound of Aidan's footsteps.**

**Aidan returns carrying bottles.**

T  
Oh, you brought beer?

  
A  
Yeah.

  
T  
And what's the water for?

  
A  
For this.

**Aidan pours some water over his head**.  
 **Trevor laughs.**

T  
What in the world is going on with you tonight?

  
A  
It's really hot in here.

  
T  
What it is, is the _cheapest_ attempt at seduction I've ever seen.

  
A  
That's cause it's not.  
And would I even have to at this point...?

**Trevor tries to reply but gives up halfway through.  
** **He reaches for a beer bottle.**

T  
I'll just take a beer then...

**Aidan sits down in front of Trevor.  
** **His body is closed off.**

**Trevor observes in silence.  
His body is relaxed, openly slouched.**

A  
Can I ask you a question?

  
T  
Please do.

  
A  
Have you ever done something like this?

  
T (chuckles)  
Not like _this_ I haven't...  
Have you, though?

  
A  
Like you said, not like _this_...

  
T  
You know what I mean.

  
A  
Yeah, that's why I asked first.

  
T  
Right...  
(pause)  
Well, yeah, I dab...  
You know, it's _the theatre._

  
A  
Of course, _the_ _theatre_.

  
T  
You know... people say _hello_ , say _goodbye_...even _nice job..._ everything by kissing.

  
A  
 _That's..._ not really what I asked.

  
T  
Yeah, I know what you asked.

  
A  
Just breaking the ice...

  
T  
You look like you need it more than I do.

**Trevor makes a gesture to point out Aidan's closed off body language.**

A  
Don't I look comfortable?

**Trevor raises an eyebrow.**

A  
No, you're right.  
I don't feel bad... but I don't feel exactly comfortable either.

  
T  
But... _you_ kissed _me_.  
(pause)  
Look...

**Trevor holds Aidan's hand in his.**

T  
I'm gonna give you an exit here...  
With _absolutely_ no hard feelings.  
(pause)  
We finish the beer.  
We acknowledge the moment, the... _intense_ moment.  
And we go.

**Aidan shifts his hand so that he holds Trevor's hand instead.**

A  
Or...?

  
T  
Or we go along with... whatever is going on here, I suppose.

  
A  
I wanna go along.

  
T  
Oh, ok.

  
A  
Ok?

  
T  
Ok.  
(pause)  
I can go along too.

  
A  
Ok...  
(pause)  
Look, I appreciate it, but there's no need for exits or...

**Trevor nods positively while drinking.**

A  
So... have you? Been with men?

  
T  
Ah, there it is again.

  
A  
And please don't say _the theatre_...

  
T  
No.  
I haven't.  
Not really.

  
A  
Everything but?

  
T  
No.  
But I meant it, about the _theatre..._

**Aidan laughs.**

T  
Hear me out!  
I've sat on laps... amicably flirted, playfully kissed, even fell asleep on.  
But I don't think that entitles me to say _yes_ to your particular question...

  
A  
And was this at a theatre or a night club?

  
T  
Sometimes both.  
People go out.  
What about you?

  
A  
I've half _everything-but_ a few times.  
But I can't blame the theater... 

  
T  
The night club then?

  
A  
No, movies and tv.

  
T  
Ah, _that_ other end of the business...  
I'm _terrified_ of those.

  
A  
So you really _are_ like Edward Norton in Birdman.  
Despising the film industry.

  
T  
I don't think I despise it as much as I'm genuinely _afraid_.

  
A  
Of what?

  
T  
I'm a hard guy to earn intimacy from... and I can't go around pretending to know everybody.  
Not with that many crazy people anyway.

  
A  
You're a walking flirt at those parties!  
I've seen you!

  
T  
And yet, you never see me _stop_ walking...

  
A  
So you don't like to dance... in a crowd full of people and... get carried away?

  
T

_Absolutely_ not.  
(pause)  
But I've seen you too...  
And I'm afraid it looks the other way around... people get carried away by _you_.  
And if I'm not mistaken, that's Emma Stone in Birdman.

  
A  
Didn't _she_ get carried away by Edward Norton?

  
T  
Oh please.  
She served him on a platter to herself.

  
A  
But did she earn his intimacy?

  
T  
Well...  
You _can_ earn someone's intimacy when you make it _that_ clear that you are attracted to them... As she did to him.

  
A  
And did _I_ earn your intimacy?

  
T  
You certainly repeated her lines well enough...

**They stare at each other in silence.**

T  
Why did you sit over there across from me?

**Aidan moves closer to Trevor.  
**

**They kiss again.**

**Trevor gets carried away and slowly lies down as Aidan hoovers on top.**

**Trevor** **grabs Aidan's belt buckle to** **pull him down lower.  
**

**Aidan gets startled and breaks the kiss.**

**Trevor lets go of the belt.**

**They enter a slightly drunk conversation phase.**

T  
I'll still give you an exit...

  
A (laughing)  
Oh my god... I don't want it!

  
T  
But you don't even know what it's for!

  
A  
I'm signing without reading. I don't want it.  
What is it?

  
T  
I find myself _really_. _.._ wanting... to lose your shirt.

  
A  
Granted.

**Aidan quickly sits up and takes off his shirt.**

A  
I'm sorry, did you wanna do it?

  
T  
I... no. That's fine.

**Aidan slides his hand down Trevor's navel and tugs at his belt buckle.**

**Trevor grabs Aidan's hand and stops him.**

A  
What...?

**Trevor shrugs off like he was about to say something and gave up.**

A  
No, really. You can say it.

  
T  
I wonder who's more nervous...

  
A  
Clearly me.

  
T  
Can't be you.  
You started this.  
Has to be me.

  
A  
Ok, both of us then.  
But still, none of your exits have been taken...  
(pause)  
Though I have to admit... the road might have a few bumps.

  
T  
So you feel it too.

  
A  
I do.

  
T  
We're _terrible_ at this. ..

  
A  
But it feels really good...

  
T  
Yes...

  
A  
I haven't had such a bad case of overthinking sex since I was a virgin.

  
T (sarcastic)  
Dear God, is that what we're doing? Having sex?

**Aidan stands on all fours on top of T.**

A  
In all states of my country.

**Aidan takes off Trevor's shirt.  
**

**They kiss again.  
**

**And their bare chests touch.**

A  
Truce...

**Trevor manages to grab the water bottle without Aidan noticing and pours some water over his head, startling him.**

T (laughing)  
No.

  
A (laughing)  
I said _truce_ not _truth_!

  
T  
No!

**Aidan unmounts Trevor and sits beside him, laughing.**

A  
There are some issues surrounding us... aren't there?

**Trevor covers his eyes in embarrassment.**

T  
So many...  
(pause)  
How much thought did you put into this?

  
A  
This _now_ or in general?

  
T  
Now, of course.

  
A  
Now...  
I think I would've had sex with you twice already if you were a woman.  
I mean that as a compliment.

  
T  
I'll take it.

  
A  
I mean...  
I'm sorry, I'm actually terrified of discussing these things...

  
T  
Why?

  
A  
I'm afraid to dig into my own head and say something out loud... awfully sexist or... homophobic.  
I don't even know what. But it must be there.

  
T  
Well... speaking of the _in general,_ no matter how _enlightened_ I get...  
In fact, the more I get it, more bad shit I find within myself.  
If that's what you mean.

  
A  
It is.

  
T  
I think the _now_ would be a lot easier if the _in general_ had been done right, maybe.

  
A  
But right _how_?  
I mean, unless men start having _this_...  
This amazing... and quite verbal... life-changing sexual interaction with another man and...

**Trevor secretly smiles and takes a sip of beer to swallow his gloating look.**

**The conversation gets drunker.**

T  
But who has the time and the theatre friend for it?

  
A  
I don't even see the conversation alone happening.  
I see guys _pretending_ to talk about it, sure...  
(pause)  
And women, I mean... women are _light years_ ahead.

  
T

_Light years._

  
A  
They've got their issues covered and _our_ issues covered...  
(pause)  
And they can do it sober.  
And publicly.

  
T  
We - _you and I_ \- we can do it too.  
We just have to talk about it and solve it.

  
A  
 _Just_ that.

  
T  
We can't leave it hanging like this.  
We have to find a way to have sex.

**Silence.**

T  
I mean... if we want to.  
Do you want to?

  
A  
I... I think I do, yeah.

  
T  
But it's clearly not gonna happen by itself, is it?

  
A  
I'm afraid not...  
I mean, I carried on pretending that it was.

  
T  
I kept on hoping you were just gonna lead the way somehow.

  
A  
I was expecting the same from you.  
I mean... who knew you'd be such _fucking tease_...  
I thought that at some point you would just tease me all the way.

  
T

_You_ kissed _me_.

  
A  
Yeah, I know, I know.  
Doesn't mean I know how to fuck you.  
(pause)  
By the way... why do you keep offering me these exits?

  
T  
Well, I wasn't sure how far you wanted to go so... I made it easy for you to stop.

  
A  
I said I wanted to go along. I meant it.  
Do you?

  
T  
Oh, I _do_. Trust me.

  
A  
Ok. So... how do we go about this?

  
T  
Well... let's start with a recap.  
I was on the rooftop, you came in out of nowhere doing Birdman.  
Then _you_ kissed _me..._ and I went with it.

  
A  
Yeah, you _really_ did...

  
T  
But then, plot twist.  
We realized we're both men.

  
A  
And what's the difference? To you.

  
T  
I think it's the intent...  
(pause)  
You know the way you kiss a woman when you know sex is immediately viable, as it could happen right _then and there?  
_ That sort of intent, with a man, is new to me.  
(pause)  
Like I said, I've fooled around with other men before... or barely.  
But not in this _sex is viable_ way we're going at right now...  
Do you get what I'm saying?

  
A  
So you only got physically involved with a man when you knew you wouldn't fuck him.  
Otherwise, you wouldn't even indulge in the idea.

  
T  
Exactly.  
Until now at least.

**Trevor traces Aidan's bare waistline with his finger, giving him shivers.**

T (smirking)  
 _This_ is the intent...

**Aidan bites his bottom lip to contain the pleasure.  
** **But his heavy breathing gives him away.**

A  
 _This_ is a whole other issue...

  
T (sarcastic)  
Oh no, _another_ issue.

  
A  
And it's far too embarrassing...

  
T  
Why wouldn't it be?  
Spill it.

  
A  
Ok...  
In this fucked up mind of mine, you touching me like this... makes me feel like I'm being touched  
like a woman.  
Because... you know, you're a man and...

  
T  
No, I get it, I get it...  
(pause)  
Should I stop?

  
A  
I didn't say I didn't like it...

  
T  
This is deeply, _deeply_ disturbing.  
I fucking love it.

  
A  
It's also _stupid.  
_ There's no different way to touch men and women, right?

  
T  
I guess there is. In the... _standard_ straight way of thinking.

  
A  
Well, how straight do _you_ feel right now?

  
T  
Not much at the moment.  
(pause)  
I feel like I was brought up to be straight and to learn _all_ there is to know about it.  
Then in the _theatre_ \- sorry to mention it again - I thought I had learned how to challenge it.  
And it made me the coolest guy ever.  
But after 5 minutes in here with you, all I could think about was...  
"Good god, I'm his bitch!"

**Aidan laughs so hard he chokes on his beer.**

T  
I know, it's awful.

**Aidan lays his head down on Trevor's lap, still laughing.  
**

**Trevor stares at his body.**

A  
I gotta tell you...  
You stare at me like you're the devil sometimes.

  
T (smirking)  
Well, you're asking for it, so...

  
A (provoking)  
So what?

  
T  
So _you_ started a scene out of nowhere, then _you_ kissed _me_ , poured water on yourself like a wet t-shirt contest...  
Mounted me even.  
Now you casually lay on my lap like a feast.  
And you say I'm the fucking tease...

**Aidan chuckles.  
**

**He's slightly embarrassed.**

**  
**T  
Anyway!  
Where were we?

  
A  
You were my bitch.

  
T  
Undeniably.

  
A  
We were trying to get into each other's pants without being able to actually take them off.

  
T  
That is what it comes down to, isn't it?

  
A  
Our pants.

  
T  
Our _dicks_.

  
A  
What the world revolves around.

  
T  
We need to dig deeper into our minds...

  
A  
We need to drink more.

**They each take another beer and sit side by side.**

T  
What are we really afraid of?

  
A  
Bear with me.  
Don't we think, deep down, that if we get in contact with another penis we become automatically gay and therefore our lives will be ruined?

  
T  
True, true...  
(pause)  
Even though a part of me _strongly_ wants to do it... another part still finds it nearly dangerous.  
It's absurd.

  
A  
And... what exactly does the first part want to do?

  
T  
Now you just want me to talk dirty.

  
A (ironic)  
What? No...  
It's solely for the conversation's sake.

  
T  
Sure...  
But I'll indulge. It could be useful.  
(pause)  
Ok...  
I wanna try... I don't know, I...  
I wanna... touch it.  
I wanna stroke it...  
And then my mind clouds up when I imagine myself sucking it.

  
A  
Ok...  
And what else can you imagine without clouding up?

**Trevor closes his eyes to concentrate and takes a deep breath.**

T  
This is not easy.  
So... touch, stroke, suck. Ok.  
I wanna...  
(pause)  
Scratch your abs... stick my fingers in your mouth...  
Pull your hair while I come... though the thought of anal sex makes the clouds turn into a tar pit.

**Aidan gets overwhelmed and** **rubs his face.**

T  
How's that?

  
A  
That's... quite... detailed.

  
T  
Your turn then.

  
A  
I don't think I can follow that.

  
T  
Not fair...

  
A  
I can't beat your dirty talk.

  
T  
You said it was not.

  
A  
And yet...

  
T  
Come on, your turn.  
Truth this dare up.

  
A  
Ask me something then.

  
T  
Ask you?

  
A  
Yeah, truth or dare makes it easier, right?

  
T  
I guess so...  
Let me see.  
(pause)  
We've known each other for a while.  
Why did you kiss me now?

  
A  
I... wasn't planning on it.  
I'd just heard from someone that Birdman's rooftop scenes were shot here.  
I came up to check out the rooftop and you were here.  
So I said _truth or dare_ to mess with you... but then something clicked...  
(pause)  
I mean, that scene always gets to me...  
It _sells_ the sex before they even have it.  
I wanna take their chemistry and inject it right in my veins.

  
T  
There really is something about the scene...

  
A  
It's so good It makes me conspire whether Edward Norton and Emma Stone were having an off-screen affair.  
Even as an actor, I can't see the sewing lines.  
That's why I love it.

  
T  
So did you want to do the scene or have an off-screen affair?

  
A  
What I do want _now_... is _all_ of the things you said you wanna try...

  
T  
But I wanna know what _you_ wanna do to me.

  
A  
Ok, I...  
(pause)  
I wanted to mount you.

  
T  
And you did.

  
A  
Yeah, I did.  
But then I kept on thinking the imagery of me there was... _woman-ish_.

  
T  
Oh my...

  
A  
But I kept on going... working around what my mind flagged as _wrong_.

  
T  
Until you ran out of detours and asked for _truce_...

  
A  
And here we are.

**Aidan lays down on Trevor's lap again.**

T  
It's surreal how we're programmed to avoid _becoming_ gay.  
As if...

  
A  
I think that... I'm more concerned about becoming a woman somehow.

  
T  
How's that?

  
A  
I can't believe I'm saying this...  
(pause)  
But I suppose mounting your lap would turn me into a woman...

  
T  
But sucking a dick makes you gay.

  
A  
But being grabbed by the hips or the waist, woman.

  
T  
I see...  
Maybe you're afraid of _liking_ feeling like a woman.  
Whatever you think that is.

  
A  
Maybe...  
(pause)  
It's the submissiveness... you know?  
The rough up.

  
T  
I don't quite get it yet... I mean, men can get dominated by women too.

  
A  
I think I keep taking breaks and beers and truces... because I'm afraid of what you'll think seeing me enjoy things like that.

  
T  
And it just keeps getting more disturbed.

  
A  
It's uncanny...

  
T  
The beer turned out quite helpful though.

  
A  
Please just say something...

  
T  
About what?

  
A  
About what I just said.

  
T  
About you being afraid of what I would think if I saw you enjoying alleged womanly things among the alleged gay things we've been doing?

  
A  
Sadly, yes...

**Trevor shakes his legs indicating C should get up from his lap.**

A  
What?

  
T  
Mount me.

**Aidan quickly obliges and they light up an explosive kiss.**

**Trevor grabs Aidan's hips and grinds against his.**

**Aidan brings Trevor's fingers to his mouth.**

**Trevor brushes his fingertips on Aidan's lips and softly pushes into his tongue.**   
**His other hand pulls Aidan's hair and controls his head movement.**

**They both seem completely caught up in the moment, until Trevor breaks it.**

T (whispering)  
We can't do this right now...

  
A  
Why not??

  
T  
We're on a concrete floor, we're too drunk, too dirty, too sticky...

  
A  
You started it this time!

  
T  
Let's do ourselves a favor.  
Let's go, to mine's.  
We can take this to a bed.

  
A  
So this is _not_ you avoiding it?

  
T  
It probably is...  
But it does sound better, doesn't it?

  
A  
I don't know.  
Why stop now...?

  
T  
Think about it.

  
A  
I'm thinking...  
(pause)  
Fine... but one condition.

  
T  
 _Anything_.

  
A  
We see each other naked here and now.  
I want to see you _now_.  
Then we can go.

  
T  
Well, ok.  
We should be able to get naked by now...

  
A  
We're certainly drunk enough.

  
T  
But afterwards we have to put our clothes back on.

  
A  
Even if we really like what we see?

  
T  
Yes.

  
A  
And feel comfortable...

  
T  
Yes.

  
A  
We cannot do anything else.

  
T  
No.

  
A  
Fine... I'll take it.

**They get up with some drunk difficulty and stand in front of each other**

T  
Turn around and turn back?

  
A  
What??

  
T  
We turn around, take our clothes off, and turn back.  
How much did you drink?

**They turn their backs to each other and begin undressing.**

A  
You're drunk too.  
You just hide it better.

  
T  
I'm not hiding anything.

  
A  
You _express it_ differently then.

  
T  
I've always envied your type of drunk...

  
A  
Which is what?

  
T  
The buffoon.

  
A  
What other kind is there??

  
T  
Are you naked already?

  
A  
Yes.

**Trevor turns around.**

A  
Close your eyes.

  
T  
I've already turned around.

  
A (turning around)  
But you...

  
T  
Hey.

  
A  
Hi.

  
T  
So... this is me, that's you.

  
A  
This is a bit too clinical, isn't it?

  
T  
Well, yes _really_ , but...

  
A  
What?

  
T  
It _is_ helping.

  
A  
Is it?

  
T  
I mean...

  
A  
What?

  
T  
You.

  
A  
Oh.

  
T  
Yeah.

  
A  
It's not...

  
T  
It's respectable.

  
A  
Yours too.

  
T  
Sure, mine's great, but yours...

  
A  
But it's not...

  
T  
Oh, I know.  
I know how it works.

  
A  
You're embarrassing me.

  
T  
I'm sorry, I can't look away.

**Trevor kneels down to get a closer look.**

T  
I'm _unbashfully_ attracted to it.

  
A (laughing nervously)  
Alright, alright. Let's go!  
Get dressed.

  
T  
After you.


	2. How do you like it?

**They take a cab and sit silently - though notably drunk - during the ride.  
**

**"Advice For The Young At Heart" by Tears For Fears comes up on the radio.**

**Aidan whispers some verses to himself.**

A  
 _So many people  
_ _Living in a secret world..._

_  
_T  
I like that.

  
A  
Me too.

  
T  
Is it about us?

  
A  
Yes...

**They sing together, faintly  
**

**_When we gonna make it work?  
_ **

**Next, "Never Tear Us Apart" by INXS comes on.**

T  
Must be one of the corny flashback stations.

  
A  
I quite like the corny flashback stations...

  
T  
That's INXS, isn't it?

  
A  
It is.

  
T  
Is it about us too?

  
A  
Yeah, I think it is...

**Upon arriving at Trevor's apartment, Aidan corners him against a wall, much like he had done earlier when they first kissed.**

A  
I couldn't help it...

  
T  
I... Yeah.

**Aidan backs off.**

A  
So, here we are.

  
T  
We could've worked something out there, but honestly...

  
A  
Yeah?

  
T  
It would soon hit us that place was _awful_.

  
A  
You have quite a wilful foresight...

  
T  
That is my drunk type, actually.

  
A  
Some sort of visionary?

  
T  
No, the idealist.

**Aidan laughs.**

T  
When I drink, I take the fun people are having and I start to think about how to make it even better.  
And bear with me, this is drunk logic.  
The drunker I get, more things I wanna improve, and the more I believe that everybody else is agreeing with me... when in fact they are really not and I'm being quite annoying.

  
A  
It takes one confident drunk bastard to convince people that their vibe can be killed and then resurrected somewhere else.

  
T  
It _rarely_ works.

  
A  
Worked on me.

  
T  
That's only 'cause you wanna fuck my brains out.

  
A  
I... do, yeah. I do.  
But because of your _vision_ or whatever I much rather do it here, so...

  
T  
Well, make yourself at home.

  
A  
Ahem... bathroom?

  
T  
Over there.  
Have at it, take a shower.

  
A  
Thanks.

  
T  
Sure.  
I'll get us something to drink.

  
A  
More?

  
T  
Do you want to drink more?

  
A  
I could.

  
T  
We can.

**Aidan enters Trevor's bathroom inside his bedroom and** **leaves the door open.**

**While showering, he constantly looks at the bathroom door expecting Trevor to show up.**

**After the shower, Aidan enters the living room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.**

**Trevor is making two drinks on the kitchen counter.**

T  
How does gin and tonic sound?

  
A  
Heaven.

  
T  
Well, my turn then...

**Trevor heads for the bathroom.**

A  
You're gonna need your towel.

**Trevor stops to think for 2 seconds and turns back around.**

T  
Right...

  
A  
Take it.

**Aidan doesn't indicate he's moving so Trevor has to take the towel himself.**

**Aidan has a daring and provocative look on his face.  
**

**Trevor smirks at him and walks away towel in hand.**

**As soon as Trevor turns around, Aidan drinks his gin and tonic considerably fast and** **heads for the bathroom after him.**

**Trevor had left the door half-open.  
Aidan stands halfway in.**

T  
I thought you might show up...

  
A  
Why didn't _you_ show up?

  
T  
Cause I knew you would join me...

  
A  
Can I?

  
T  
Please.

**Aidan enters very slowly.  
** **The shower is steaming hot.**

**Trevor pulls Aidan to a long kiss under the falling water.**

**Aidan reaches for the soap.**   
**They laugh at each other mid-kiss.**

**Aidan soaps up his hands and runs them all over Trevor's back, causing him to** **sigh.  
**

**He reaches Trevor's groin without any protest.  
**

**And soaps up Trevor's dick, stroking** **it gently a few times.**

**Trevor's breath grows heavier.  
** **He turns the water off.**

T  
Hey...

  
A  
Yeah...

  
T  
I think I'm gonna pass out.

  
A  
What??

  
T  
My vision is getting blurry... and my legs are weak...

  
A  
Can you get to your bed?

  
T  
I think so...

**Aidan throws the towel over Trevor's shoulders as he stumbles to bed.  
**

**He follows Trevor all wet and takes back the towel to dry himself up.**

**Trevor collapses in bed laughing, visibly drunk.**

T  
I don't think I've ever felt so...

  
A  
So...?

  
T  
That was fucking delicious...  
I nearly passed out!

  
A  
I should get you some water and something to eat.

  
T  
I want more of _that_.

  
A  
You'll have more.  
Believe me.

  
T  
Now.

  
A  
Not now-now.  
Soon.

  
T  
What were you going to do if I hadn't stopped...?

  
A  
You should eat something.

  
T  
Just indulge me a little bit...

  
A  
I don't wanna talk dirty to you right now.

  
T (laughing)  
Why not?

  
A  
How can I say this...?

  
T  
Oh, you're serious.  
(pause)  
You can tell me.  
It can't be worse than the disturbing shit we've already said today.

  
A  
It's not _worse_... I think.

  
T  
Come on then.

  
A  
You know when...  
(pause)  
The hot and cold thing... I'm loving it, really.  
We go at it and then stop, and talk, and tease each other... and go again.

  
T  
Yeah...

  
A  
Do you ever get a little... _angry_ about almost having sex and getting interrupted?  
Your mind is on board with the teasing, everything feels wonderful, but your hormones start to stress you out...  
(pause)  
It's horrible... it gets in the way of everything.  
Women _hate it_ \- and are right to. I mean, even I hate it...  
There are more interesting things going on than my dick's need to fuck like it's late for something.

  
T  
That unnecessary frustration...

  
A  
Exactly.

  
T  
Well... I did take it too far, didn't I?  
With the last interruption.

  
A  
Please, don't say that. It's been amazing...  
We wouldn't be able to do _anything_ if we hadn't taken a couple of steps back.  
(pause)  
Are you feeling like this as well?

  
T  
Not really...  
Like I said, when I drink I feel idealistic.  
I really get off on... _delayed gratification_.  
(pause)  
But I am sorry for giving you blue balls.

**Trevor bursts out laughing.**

A  
No, no... don't apologize.  
I'm just... _overwhelmed_.

  
T  
Well...

**Trevor sits up.**

T  
I might not be feeling the way you are...

**Trevor gets closer to Aidan.  
**

**Their naked bodies touch.**

**Trevor runs his hand from Aidan's knee to his thigh.**

T  
... but I know it's a horrible feeling...

**Trevor starts kissing Aidan's neck.  
** **Aidan closes his eyes and sighs.**

T (whispering)  
... it can _kill_ the mood...

**Trevor's hand reaches Aidan's hard dick.  
**

**Aidan gasps.**

**Trevor begins stroking it slowly.**

T  
... so when that happens, you just have to get it out of the way.

**The stroking gets faster.  
**

**Aidan leans his head back and sighs.**

A  
Are you...?

  
T  
I don't know... am I?

**Trevor strokes it faster.**

**  
**A  
Ahh... You are...

  
T  
Good...

  
A  
You're _absolutely_ crazy...

  
T  
Just go with it...  
First time doesn't have to be fairy tale special.

  
A  
This feels _very_ special to me...

  
T  
Does it?  
How is it?

  
A  
Hmm... grip a little tighter... slow down a bit...

**Trevor abides.**

**Aidan involuntarily alternates between observing the handjob and leaning his head back.  
** **Until he comes with a hint of frantic and a _lot_ of relief.**

A (chuckling)  
I can't believe you did this...

  
T  
I didn't see you protest.

  
A  
You just...

  
T  
Yeah.

  
A  
We've been talking about it all night, and then you just...

_Oh, you're having blue balls? Let me jerk you off real quick_

_  
_T  
Well...

  
A  
And it was fucking _perfect_...

  
T  
You wouldn't engage in my dirty talk, so I had to do something...

  
A  
Let me get this mess cleaned up before it dries up.

  
T  
You should.

**Trevor goes to the bathroom washes up.**

**He comes back to the bedroom and lays down on the bed beside Trevor.  
**

**They entangle their legs.**

A  
So, I take it you're feeling better.

  
T  
Considerably.  
My pressure plunges like that sometimes.  
Specially if I get overexcited under hot water...

**Aidan pulls Trevor into a kiss.  
**

**They grind their naked bodies against each other.**

**Aidan slides a single finger down from Trevor's chest to his navel, lingering a bit.  
** **Then the finger reaches lower down and softly caresses the side of T's dick. Repeatedly.**

**He watches as Trevor's breath grows heavier and his dick grows harder.**

A  
Is this ok...?

  
T  
Yeah...

  
A  
Want me to keep going...?

  
T  
Oh yes...

  
A  
It was really good... what you did.

  
T  
I enjoyed seeing how surprised you were...

  
A  
I really was...  
I didn't know if I was going to come... or even if I was ready for you to see...  
Tell me how I looked.

  
T  
Slightly desperate at first... a bit self-conscious.  
Then very accepting and relieved... kinda fucked my hand at the end a bit.

  
A  
I wonder how you come...

  
T  
You might find out really soon.

  
A  
Really...?  
How do you like it?

T  
I...

  
A (interrupting)  
You know what? Don't tell me yet.  
I wanna take this a little further...

**Aidan moves down on Trevor's body.**

**He sucks on Trevor's dick once and waits for his reaction.  
**

**Trevor sighs deeply.**

A  
Protest?

**Trevor nods negatively.**

**Aidan arranges himself in a good enough position.  
** **Trevor observes without saying a word.**

**Aidan starts sucking Trevor's dick in a slow up and down fashion.**

**Trevor leans his head back and rubs his face.**

**Aidan adds a stroking hand to the motion and goes faster.**

**Trevor breathes heavier.**

T  
Slow down or...

**But Aidan doesn't slow down.**

**Trevor squirms and scratches the bedsheet.**

**Aidan's jaw hurts and he takes a break from sucking, but the stroking hand remains.**

T  
You know what's gonna happen...

  
A  
Of course I do.

**Aidan licks Trevor's dick up looking right into his eyes.**

**Trevor laughs.**

**Aidan grips harder and sucks tighter, but not as fast.  
Trevor's desperation grows.**

T  
Stop... I'm gonna come... in your mouth...

**Aidan makes an effort to hold Trevor's hips in place.**

**Trevor comes grunting aggressively.**

**Aidan keeps up and swallows everything.**

**Trevor's grunts become moans and then faint laughter.**

**Aidan lays his head on Trevor's legs and accommodates himself.**

T  
This _cannot_ have been the first time you've done this...

  
A  
So I take it you liked it.

  
T  
It just... can't.

  
A  
Well, I have one.  
It's instinctive.  
(pause)  
Giraffes give birth standing up.  
And the baby giraffe gets up and starts walking as soon as it hits the ground.  
Instinct.

  
T  
Impressive.  
And _utterly_ unrelated.

**They both laugh.**

T  
What was it like?  
Besides _instinctive._

  
A  
It was...

  
T  
Good?  
For starters...

  
A  
Yeah, of course, it was _great_.. but I was gonna say _transforming..._

_  
_T  
Oh?

  
A  
You were so worried about coming in my mouth.  
Of course I knew what was gonna happen.  
I wanted it.

  
T  
And I'm so glad you did...  
Come here.

**Aidan moves up Trevor's body and lays on his chest.  
**

**Trevor puts his arm around Aidan.**

A  
You know what I've also never done before?

  
T  
What?

  
A  
Laid on somebody's chest like this.

  
T  
Like what?

  
A  
Like women lay on my chest.

  
T  
Oh...

  
A  
Did you think of that when I was going down on you?

  
T  
Well, I wasn't thinking at all.  
But I'm fascinated by how you shoot first and question your sexuality later.

  
A  
I gotta stop thinking about it as _women_ stuff, don't I?

  
T  
Maybe not.  
Maybe you're reaching your _feminine_ side...  
I don't know.  
(pause)  
Maybe _feeling like a woman_ means you actually _want_ to experience feeling feminine...  
You shouldn't stop thinking about it.

  
A  
What about you?  
What side of yours does this speak to?

  
T  
I would have to say my masculine side.  
I'm realizing that it wasn't complete until I... allowed myself to feel so much _lust_ for another man.  
(pause)  
Feeling lust in general, for sex, for acting... makes me feel _manly_.  
It really does.

  
A  
Do you feel lust for a lot of things?

  
T  
I don't know... a regular amount.  
Don't you?

  
A  
I hardly ever feel it.  
In fact, I'm always urging to try new things to see if they spark any lust.

  
T  
Oh.  
How so?

  
A  
I've come across something last year or so... one of these modern labels _._  
Ever heard of the term _demisexual_?

  
T  
I'm not sure...

  
A  
It roughly means - and I do mean _roughly_ \- that I don't feel sexual attraction for someone out of the blue. I have to connect with them on some level.   
Otherwise, it just doesn't happen.

  
T  
But you said you like to kiss people on dance floors or something...

  
A  
Apparently, I'm a very sensorial demisexual.  
I enjoy the physical contact but it doesn't mean I'm sexually attracted.

  
T  
I see...

  
A (yawning)  
Yeah.  
Anyway, it's all very subjective.  
And I'm not in the best state of mind to go over it now...

  
T  
No, I think I got the gist of it.

**They remain silent for a few minutes.**

T  
We should fuck.

  
A  
What?

  
T  
We should fuck.  
Each other.

  
A  
Isn't that what we've been doing?

  
T

_Anal_ fuck each other.

  
A  
Oh.

_Now_?

  
T  
Oh no, not now.

  
A  
Ok... when?

  
T  
It should require some planning...  
And lube.  
And we've got neither right now.

  
A  
I don't know, anal sex never really appealed to me.

  
T  
I thought that too,  
I still do actually.  
But now I can't trust that it's not my socially constructed _straight_ structure dictating my sexual taste.

  
A  
Oh boy...

  
T  
So I think we should try it.

  
A  
I don't know if you're being brilliant or plain drunk right now.

  
T  
Too much?

  
A  
Maybe...  
You're bringing up issues I didn't even know I had.  
(pause)

_But_ I gotta say...

  
T  
What?

  
A  
You may be right.

  
T  
Really?

  
A  
Based on what you said, we _should_ fuck.  
Yeah, we could try it.  
I'm sure you'll make it _idyllic_ if you're drunk enough.

  
T  
Then I guess it's on.

**Aidan yawns.  
**

**Trevor yawns right after.**

T   
Are we sleeping?

  
A  
Yes...

  
T  
Together.

  
A  
Looks like it...

  
T  
Do you want an exit?

  
A  
No.

  
T  
I'll turn off the lights then.

**Trevor turns off his bedside lamp and the room goes dark.**

T  
I wish I'd gone down on you too...

  
A  
I know...

  
T  
I really wanna taste your dick...

  
A  
Don't worry, you will...

**They fell asleep just as they were, with Aidan laying on Trevor's chest.**


	3. Who would've known?

**Sometime during the next morning, Trevor spoons Aidan causing him to wake up.**

A  
Hey...

  
T  
Hi...

  
A  
This is a nice way to wake up...

  
T  
Isn't it?

  
A  
Who would've known...?

  
T  
Loads of people.

**Aidan moves his back closer to Trevor.**

A  
So, _this_ is how it's like...

  
T  
Might be something more like _this..._

**Trevor takes his hand down to his crotch under the covers and rearranges himself.**

A  
Ah... you're right.  
That's more like it...

  
T  
Feels good?

  
A  
Feels _great._

_  
_T  
Show me.

**They reverse the spoon.**

A  
Is it something like this...?

  
T  
Yeah... it's pretty much there _._

_  
_A  
Seems easy.

  
T  
It's really not...  
You said you've never done it, right?

  
A  
Never been asked, never asked...  
Have you?

  
T  
Few times.

  
A  
How was it?

  
T  
It required some debating...

  
A  
You must have loved it then.

**Trevor chuckles.**

T  
I didn't...  
(pause)  
Wasn't bad, but it lacked...

  
A  
Planning?

  
T  
Animosity.

  
A  
Oh.

  
T  
Surprised?

  
A  
Not much...  
I see it in you, you know?  
You do have something sort of... _burning up_ inside.

  
T  
Oh?

  
A  
You were pushing your fingers inside my mouth half an hour after we kissed for the first time.  
You jerked me off out of the blue.

  
T  
I've gotta tell you... this is not how I imagined this morning would go.

  
A  
Really?  
What did you envision?

  
T (dramatic)  
Awkwardness.  
Sobriety.  
Hangover.

  
A  
I think they're right out there.  
Lurking.  
But I woke up with your hard dick landed on my ass...  
And somehow it still feels like last night.

**Trevor chuckles.**

A  
But if we leave this bed, then yeah.  
Awkwardness and... _specially_ hangover will catch up with us.

  
T  
So it's still last night...

**Trevor turns around and kisses Aidan.**

T  
Did we taste this _awful_ last night?

  
A  
Imagine what it will be like in the morning.

**They laugh mid-kiss.**

**Trevor hoovers on top of Aidan and kicks the covers away.  
They had slept naked.**

**Trevor goes down Aidan's body slowly, breathing in like Aidan's skin is waking him up.**

**He gets to Aidan's dick, holds it with one hand, and just stares at it.  
** **Aidan notices the lack of activity and looks at Trevor.**

T  
I can't help it.  
It's so...  
I don't know what to call it.  
The proper adjective...  
Beautiful?  
Handsome?  
Pretty?

  
A (laughing)  
Oh my god...

  
T  
I mean...

  
A  
What is it with you and my dick?  
Yours is just as good!

  
T  
Take a compliment, man.  
Mine is great. I love it. You loved it.  
I'm talking about yours.

  
A  
You're just...

**Trevor pulls the skin down a little bit and licks the head.**

**Aidan sinks his head on the pillow.**

**Trevor sucks on Aidan's dick once, long and tight, like he's tasting something out of a straw.  
**

**Then he continues sucking it very slowly.  
**

**As he picks up the pace, Aidan gets agitated.**

**After a few minutes, Trevor stops to rest his jaw.**

**  
**T  
I like this...

  
A  
You're _very_ dedicated...

  
T  
I almost forgot you were up there.

  
A  
Don't mind me.  
(pause)  
Just...

  
T  
What?

  
A (chuckling)  
Don't stop.

  
T  
Am I giving you blue balls _again_?  
(pause)  
It's starting to turn me on...

  
A  
Glad you like it.  
I'm not a fan...

  
T  
Makes me wanna...

**Trevor resumes sucking with more energy.  
**

**Aidan goes out of himself.**

**  
**A  
I wish you could do that... and talk at the same time...

**Trevor chokes on his own laughter and stops.**

T  
I'm sorry, what?

  
A  
I meant that... to say that...  
It also turns me on when you talk.   
Dirty, I mean.  
Nevermind...

  
T  
It does _wonders_ for me, this... _sexual randomness_ of yours.  
The blue balls, the cornering, the things you blurt out...

**Trevor licks Aidan's dick.**

A  
Ahh...  
I... do wanna blurt out something else then...

  
T  
Say it.

  
A  
Do that again.

**Trevor abides.  
**

**And Aidan squirms.**

A  
I can't believe I'm saying this...

  
T  
Just go ahead and say it.

**Trevor licks Aidan again.**

A  
I've been thinking about it all night...  
Oh god... there are so many things I want you to do to me...

  
T  
Like what??

  
A  
When you fuck me...  
I want you to do it on all fours... me, on all fours.

**Trevor moans with Aidan's dick inside his mouth.  
**

**He looks at Aidan mid sucking and does the "ok" hand gesture followed by a "keep going" gesture.**

**Aidan gets a little embarrassed and chuckles.**

A  
You want to know more? Ok...

**Trevor intensifies the sucking.  
**

**And quickly enough Aidan** **comes in his mouth, grunting and panting.**

**Trevor swallows it.**

T  
You can tell me later.  
I couldn't help it...

**Aidan comes down from the intense orgasm and stares at the ceiling.**

**Trevor watches him.**

A  
Wow...

  
T  
Damn... You were giving me _everything_...

  
A  
Why didn't you let me go on talking?

  
T  
I got really carried away...

  
A  
It's exciting, isn't it?

  
T  
Extremely...

  
A  
What did you think of the taste?

  
T  
It ahh... tastes very exciting too.

  
A  
You mean _horrible_.

**Trevor laughs.**

T  
Not an issue though.

  
A  
No, no...

**Silence.**

T  
Look at us...

  
A  
Yeah.

  
T  
A long way from yesterday.

  
A  
But the hangover is starting to catch up...

  
T  
Tell you what, I'll go take a shower.  
Let's uh... take a moment alone to feel mindblown and say " _oh my god_ " to ourselves.

  
A

_Oh my god, I'm his bitch._

_  
_T (laughing)  
Exactly.

  
A  
I don't want an exit.

  
T  
I know.

  
A  
I feel like you're about to ask me that.

  
T  
I wasn't.

  
A  
Do _you_ want one?

**Trevor laughs.**

A  
What?

  
T  
I want the opposite.  
Really bad.  
So bad I can't...

  
A  
Go! Before we start up again.

  
T  
Ok, ok...

**Trevor leaves for the shower.**

**Aidan sits on the edge of the bed and** **sinks his head on his hands.**

A (to himself)  
 _Oh my god_ indeed...

**Meanwhile, Trevor washes his face in the shower.**

T (to himself)  
Ohhh fuck...

**Trevor touches his dick. It's still hard.  
**

**He leans on the wall and begins jerking off under the falling water.**

**After a few minutes, Aidan walks into the bathroom and startles Trevor.**

T  
You like to catch me off guard, don't you?

  
A  
I could actually hear you doing that.

  
T  
Really?

  
A  
So I thought I should check if you being loud on purpose or...

  
T  
The purpose being to get you here...?  
(pause)  
Am I that perverted?

  
A  
Are you?

  
T  
I was actually asking myself.

  
A  
Should I leave?

  
T  
Would you want to stay...?

  
A  
So you weren't jerking off for me to hear?

  
T  
Not intentionally, no...  
Was it _that_ loud?

  
A  
No... that's why I came to check.

  
T  
And now that you're here...

  
A  
Tell you what...  
Just do it.

  
T  
Do what?

  
A  
Jerk off.  
You must be dying to do it...  
I would if I were you.

  
T  
So... you'll join me?

  
A  
No, I wanna watch.

  
T  
You wanna watch?

  
A  
Yes.  
If you don't mind...

  
T  
I can't help feeling awkwardly dared... but I kinda like it.

  
A  
But turn the water off!  
So you don't pass out again...

**Trevor laughs and abides.**

**He looks at Aidan and starts jerking off.**   
**Self-conscious at first, until he picks up the pace and gets excited.**

**Aidan is hypnotized by the scene.**   
**He slowly steps closer until he's inside the shower box.**

**Trevor backs off to the corner as Aidan approaches him until they are face to face.**

**Aidan looks down at Trevor's frantic movements.**   
**Trevor grows agitated and leans on Aidan's shoulder.**

**They kiss, but Trevor is panting so hard the kiss gets deliciously sloppy and made out of tongues.**

**Trevor starts trembling.**

**Both look down to watch the white ooze erupting out while Trevor grunts.**

**Aidan turns the water back on without warning Trevor.**

A (laughing)  
Good morning.  
It's today.

  
T  
Yeah, it just hit me...

  
A  
Feeling awkward already?

  
T  
I started feeling awkward when you told me to jerk off in front of you.  
But it didn't stop me...

  
A  
I didn't think you were actually gonna do it.

  
T  
Why wouldn't I?  
Actually... I don't feel awkward at all, I feel _great_.

  
A  
I'm thinking about what you said though...

  
T  
What?

  
A  
To let it sink in... and feel mindblown.

  
T  
Ah, yes.  
I swear I wasn't trying to lure you into the shower with my powerful masturbation.

  
A (laughing)  
No, I know, I know.  
(pause)  
Listen...

  
T  
Yeah...

  
A  
Do not think _exit_.  
It's more of a... roadside gas station.

  
T  
What is?

  
A  
I think I need to go home and be alone and overwhelmed...

  
T  
Oh, that's ok.

  
A  
I'm just hungover and in desperate need of my own...

  
T (interrupting)  
I get it, really.  
Don't worry...

  
A  
But there's something else.

  
T  
Yeah...?

  
A  
Would it be too much to ask... if you could come over later today?  
I really want it...

  
T  
So let me get this straight.  
You're _butchering_ the mood we're in now... but you're planning on picking it up later.

  
A  
Yes, I just heard myself say it...

  
T  
Well... Aren't you my type of guy...

**Aidan chuckles.**

**After finishing showering together, Aidan goes home.**


	4. We both know what you want

**Later that day, they text each other.**

_T: Alive?_

_A: It's a miracle. You?_

_T: Just woke up. Slept through the afternoon_

_A: Me too, had too much to eat_

_T: Same_

_A: We ended up having the same afternoon haha. Sorry I didn't stay_

_T: I will never forgive you_

_A: Come over_

_T: I will be there with a bouquet made out of flowers, condoms, and lube_

_A: No need for condoms, just lube. And the flowers_

_T: Anything to drink?_

_A: I can't even smell alcohol today_

_T: Are you trying to get me sober?_

_A: We can light one up_

_T: Even better_

_A: How soon can you get here?_

_T: I'll get there when I get there_

_A: Hurry up or I'll take an exit_

_T: Fuck you_

_A: Please do_

_T: Great sexter you are_

_A: Are you nervous?_

_T: Yeah... But so are you_

_A: It's anal sex_

_T: I'm aware_

_A: I just needed to see it written down_

_T: Now in all caps: A N A L S E X_

_A: I'm not even gonna pretend I considered it sober_

_T: Thankfully, high is better than drunk_

_A: We'll get to keep the memories_

**Trevor arrives 30 minutes later.**

**Aidan opens the door for him.**

**Trevor stares at Aidan, unsure about how to greet him.**

A  
Don't vampire around, come on in.

  
T  
This is for you.

**Trevor steps inside and gives Aidan a lube box with a red bow on it.**

**Aidan laughs.**

A  
So they gift wrap at the pharmacy now.

  
T  
They should, shouldn't they?

**Aidan closes the door and corners Trevor against it.**

**They kiss.**

T  
Hi...

  
A  
Hi...

  
T  
So I hear that this time you'll wine and dine me with pot.

  
A  
Like a proper date.

  
T  
Scheduled sex like this is never a date, my friend.  
I think it's somewhere in between friends with benefits and booty call.

**Aidan sits on the floor, between the coffee table and the couch, to roll up the joint.**

**Trevor slouches on the couch.**

T  
So...  
How are you?

  
A  
I'm ok...  
And you?

  
T  
I'm fine too.  
But that's not quite what I'm asking...

  
A  
I have a feeling it's not...

  
T  
Why are we so self-conscious?  
We've just seen each other earlier today.

**Aidan chuckles.**

A  
Isn't this part of the fun?

  
T  
Is it?

  
A  
You don't like it?

  
T  
I don't know, I...  
I might be over-excited...

  
A  
I can see that...

  
T  
Is that thing done?

  
A  
Yeah, it is.  
But I'm enjoying this...

  
T  
What?

  
A  
I'm nervous as fuck, but you're falling apart.  
It's making me feel _a lot_ better.

**Aidan starts smoking.**

T  
Give me that.

  
A  
Can't you embarrass yourself a little bit more for me?

  
T  
Now you're just being _fetichy_.

  
A (smirking)  
Maybe I am...

  
T  
Damn...

  
A  
Go on, keep on telling me how nervous you are...

  
T  
You're perverted...

  
A

_You're_ perverted.  
I'm just hooked on your perversions...

  
T  
You've put me on the spot here.

  
A  
I like to corner you.

  
T  
Every chance you get...  
(pause)  
Corner me with something then.  
Ask me something.  
 _Truth or dare_ it, if you will.

  
A  
Ah, let me see...  
(pause)  
Are you really nervous?

  
T  
Just yes or no?

  
A  
Yeah.

  
T  
Then no.  
Not anymore.

  
A  
Are we gonna fuck today?

  
T  
Oh yes.

  
A  
Who's gonna fuck who first?

  
T  
Probably me.  
Fuck you first.

  
A  
Why?

  
T  
Because we both know what _you_ want.  
(pause)  
Unless you're still worried about what I'll think...

  
A  
About what?

  
T  
You know what. But I'll say it.  
About you wanting to be fucked like a woman.

  
A  
Is that the term we're using?

  
T  
No use having a better term if it's how you really feel about it.

  
A  
I guess not...

  
T  
Now pass me that.

  
A  
Yeah, ok. You've earned it...

**Aidan passes the joint to Trevor.**

T  
Ask me something else.

  
A  
How do _you_ wanna be fucked?

  
T  
I honestly don't know.

  
A  
I don't buy it.  
You've thought about it.

  
T  
I've thought about it, yes.  
But didn't really close in on anything...  
(pause)  
What do you think hurts less?

  
A  
Is that your parameter?

  
T  
Sadly, yes.  
Remember the idea was to do it as a way to defy our _subconscious hetero mentality..._

_  
_A (interrupting)  
Yeah, yeah...

  
T  
You wanted it less than I did at first.  
But you managed to turn it around.  
And now you know you're gonna love it.  
(pause)  
Don't get me wrong, I'm sure I'll love it too.  
But I still don't want it.

  
A  
Your determination is _admirable_ then.

  
T  
Let me ask _you_ something...  
Is doing this _banter_ sitting so far apart working for you?  
Or is it just to mess with me?

  
A  
A bit of both...  
Why?

  
T  
Cause I'm fucking dying to kiss you.

**Aidan sits closer to Trevor on the floor.  
**

**They kiss perpendicularly.**

T  
You're killing me...

  
A  
I know...

  
T  
Come up here with me.

  
A  
Ok...

**Aidan crams onto the couch with Trevor.**

**Trevor mounts Aidan, interlocks their fingers, and looks into his eyes.**

T  
I wanna play with you...

**Trevor pins Aidan's arms above his head.**

**They kiss**

A  
You are... a _very_ different type of stoned than your drunk self...

  
T  
What do you think is my type of stoned?

  
A  
A bit of 50 shades right now.  
(pause)  
I'm just plain high.

**Trevor laughs.**

T  
You're a type of stoned too.  
There's always a type...

  
A  
What's mine then?

  
T  
You're probably the _time stretcher_.  
You feel like the world has stopped spinning... and you can do anything you want for as long as you want.

  
A  
That's everybody's high.

  
T  
Not 50 shades here.

  
A  
What's your type then?

  
T  
I'm the _placebo_ kind.  
I smoke it so rarely that when I do, not only do I get high, but I also imagine that I'm having the effects of ecstasy, acid, LSD...  
(pause)  
I give marijuana _a lot_ more credit than it deserves.

**Aidan laughs.**

A  
How do you come up with all this?

  
T  
Well, you know...

**Trevor puts his hand under Aidan's shirt.  
**

**He slides it down Aidan's chest and** **grabs his pant's waistband.**

T  
You almost died when I did this yesterday...

  
A  
When was yesterday...?

  
T  
Ages ago...

**They kiss hungrily.**

A  
Wanna take them off...?

  
T  
No, I want you dressed... for now.

A  
Really...?

  
T  
I like slipping my hand under your clothes...

**Trevor reaches inside Aidan's pants over his underwear and strokes his bulge.**

**Aidan arches his back.**

T  
Can I try something a little... heavier?

  
A  
Please do...

  
T  
Stop me at any time...

**Trevor covers Aidan's mouth and keeps on stroking.**

**Aidan closes his eyes and melts down.**

**Trevor is riveted by Aidan's muffled moans.  
**

**He bites Aidan's chest through his t-shirt.**

T  
It's time for the shirt to go...

  
A  
Ok, that's it.  
No more couch.  
Clothes off and bed _now._

_  
_T  
Oh. There you are...

**Trevor gets up and calmly walks to the bedroom.**

**He takes off his clothes and leaves them behind on the floor piece by piece.**

**Aidan gets up quickly, gets the gift-wrapped lube, and follows Trevor.**

**Trevor sits on the edge of the bed naked.  
Aidan stands in front of him and takes off his clothes.**

**Trevor throws him on the bed.  
**

**Aidan lays on his back but Trevor flips him halfway around.**

A  
You're really in a hurry.

  
T  
Not yet...

**Trevor mounts Aidan and begins massaging his shoulders.**

A  
Fuck, you're good at this...

  
T  
Are we going too fast?

  
A  
Who knows...  
Maybe it's not fast enough...

  
T  
No, I mean... are you good?

  
A  
I am... _really_ good...  
(pause)  
Are you?

**Trevor takes Aidan's arms and holds them up over his head with one hand.  
**

**He lowers his other hand to grab Aidan's hips.**

**Then he whispers in Aidan's ear:**

T  
Me?  
I'm starting to get a kick out of dominating you like this...

  
A  
Don't hold back...

  
T  
Ok...  
But if you change your mind...

  
A  
Don't ask... Just keep going.  
I'll let you know...

**Trevor grinds his hips like he's fucking Aidan.  
**

**He bites Aidan's neck causing him to roll back his eyes.**

T  
Well, it's happening by itself...

  
A  
It really is...

  
T  
Where are your condoms?

**Aidan reaches for his nightstand, gets a condom, and throws it back at Trevor without warning.**

T  
I'll take that as consent.

**Trevor takes his time putting on the condom.**

T  
Well, I am definitely high...

**Trevor gets some lube on his hand and smears it on the condom.**

**Then he squeezes out some more and runs his fingers through Aidan's ass crack.**

T  
Cold?

  
A  
Not really...

  
T  
Every hair on your body is up...

  
A  
That's 'cause I'm high and horny down to the hair.  
Do it...

  
T  
Ok, ok...

**Trevor pulls up Aidan's hips and brings him to stand on all fours.**

A (joking)  
Are you still hard?

  
T  
Sadly for you, yes. Very.  
(pause)  
And you need to lower _all of this_ for me, so...

**Trevor spreads Aidan's legs apart to lower his hips.**

**Aidan is caught by surprise and stops laughing.**

**Trevor starts to push his dick in.**

A  
That's it... yeah.

**Trevor takes his time adjusting until Aidan feels relaxed.**

T  
Is it hurting?

  
A  
Less now...  
But go slow.

**Trevor begins moving back and forth very slowly.**

T  
Is it good?

  
A  
Oh god...  
Like you wouldn't believe...  
Just take me...

**Trevor moves a little faster, banging their bodies together for the sound effect of it at first.  
**

**Then he gets carried away and clenches his fingers on Aidan's ass, banging him for real.**

A  
Dear god, slow down...

  
T  
Sorry... all I heard was _take me..._

_  
_A  
How is it for you?

  
T  
Oh...  
You are... quite a bitch.

**Trevor bends over and reaches** **Aidan's dick.  
**

**He bangs Aidan slower and strokes him at the same time.**

**Even though Trevor shows some difficulty in coordinating both tasks, Aidan** **grunts like crazy and clenches to the sheets.**

A  
I cannot believe... how _good_ this is...

**Trevor grabs Aidan by the back of the neck, forces his head down onto the mattress, and bangs him faster.**

**Aidan jerks himself off.  
**

**Within a few minutes, he's coming all over the bed.**

**Trevor is about to run out of air by the time Aidan finishes.**

T  
Can... I come out?

  
A  
Yeah, yeah... be careful.

**Trevor pulls out and collapses on the bed.**

**Aidan slowly breaks out of the odd position he found himself in and lays on his back.  
**

**He lets out a burst of relieved laughter.**

A  
Oh my god!  
(pause)  
We fucked.  
We really did it...

  
T  
I can't believe we pulled this off...  
I wasn't ruling out _complete disaster_ at first _._

**Trevor goes to the bathroom to be rid of the condom.  
**

**When he comes back, t** **hey lay side by side staring at the ceiling.**

**Aidan is ecstatic.**

A

_You_ don't know how _good_ it was...  
(pause)  
I don't even have the words...

  
T  
Try to find some.  
I'm in _dire need_ of your impressions...

  
A  
It is the single best thing I have ever felt in my life.  
To have a dick up my ass and jerk off...

  
T  
Go on...

  
A  
There's absolutely no good reason why guys shouldn't be fucked up the ass.  
There just isn't.  
It's so _good..._ and nobody ever tells you.  
(pause)  
And don't even get with a guy if you don't want to, fuck that.  
Have your girlfriend do it.  
Have it yourself.

  
T  
Quite the manifest.

  
A  
But there is what _you_ did...

  
T  
Yes?

  
A  
You fucked me.  
I mean, you _really_ fucked me.  
I felt it.  
I felt it like a woman.  
Or... whatever... I'm still conflicted on how to call it.  
(pause)  
And oh my god...

  
T  
Oh _my_ god.

  
A  
But how about you?

  
T  
Don't _how about_ me.  
Elaborate on the _oh my god_.  
I don't care if you do it at the ceiling.

**Aidan snaps out of it and turns to face Trevor.**

A  
Help me out then...  
Ask me.  
Truth me.

  
T  
Oh my, let me think...  
Did you like everything I did?

  
A  
Yeah.

  
T

_Everything_?

  
A  
Yes!

  
T  
I forced your head down.

  
A  
Did _you_ like it?

  
T  
Immensely...

  
A  
Me too.

  
T  
Ok.

  
A  
Ok.  
(pause)  
Did you come?

  
T  
Oh no.  
You would've noticed...

  
A  
Why not?  
I mean... did you want to?

  
T

_Many_ times...  
But I was really focused on you.

  
A  
Oh.  
But you would've?

  
T  
Yeah, of course.  
Why?

  
A  
I wanna know if you weren't freaked out by anything.  
No, sorry... Not in a bad way.  
(pause)  
Just... if you were doing it for me or were you enjoying it too.

  
T  
Oh, I did it for me too.  
Trust me.

  
A  
Oh, ok...

  
T  
Ok?

  
A  
Ok...

  
T  
Come on... you wanna say something else.

  
A  
No, it's just that...

  
T  
And by the look on your face, it's _good_...

  
A  
You could have taken it a little further...  
I mean, since you liked it and I liked it.

  
T  
You mean the... rough up?

  
A  
Yeah...  
But I'm not saying you should have.  
I realized it as we went along.

  
T  
Well... I thought about it, during.

  
A  
You did?

  
T  
Yeah... I noticed how much you were into it but I held back.  
Deep down I knew you could handle more...  
But I didn't wanna break you, I think.  
Psychologically, not break-break you.

  
A  
I got it.

  
T  
But all things considered, it was pretty amazing.

  
A  
It was _perfect_.

  
T  
Maybe if there's a next time...

  
A  
Yes.

  
T  
Yeah... right?  
I think this deserves a next time.

  
A  
I really want to.

  
T (joking)  
And were you going to bring it up?  
Or were you just gonna keep feeding me _you could've but you shouldn't have_?

  
A (joking)  
Why would I need to bring it up?  
I knew you would pick up and say it for me.

  
T  
I should've been meaner to you...

  
A  
In my defense, I did tell you not to hold back.

  
T  
I should have spanked you or something.

  
A  
Maybe you should have...  
(pause)  
But seriously, I wouldn't have known what to ask for.  
You, on the other hand, knew what to do since you started working on me on the couch...

  
T  
Well...  
I knew what I wanted to do to _you_.

  
A  
And you made me want it.  
Your... _vibe_.

  
T  
My _vibe_?

  
A  
You _vibe_ like you were already burning up something hardcore on your mind since yesterday.

  
T  
But I wasn't.

  
A  
Ah, but you were... it just hadn't surfaced yet.

  
T  
I don't know...

  
A  
And I felt like, if I could handle it, it would be _explosive_...

  
T  
Anal sex has really cleared up your mind, hasn't it?

  
A  
And I'm gonna say one more thing... it just occurred to me.

  
T  
What?

  
A  
I think you kept checking if I wanted an exit because you knew there was a lot coming from you.

  
T  
So I _vibe_ like a volcano?

  
A  
Yes...

  
T  
You're certainly crazy enough to jump into a volcano, so it checks out.

  
A  
I gotta ask something that's killing me though...

  
T  
Sure, go ahead.

  
A  
You really don't get blue balls, do you?  
I mean, if I were you and I had fucked me like you did without coming...  
It's starting to make _me_ nervous...

  
T (laughing)  
You're getting _my_ blue balls?  
Is that a thing?

  
A  
And you're just there talking calmly...

  
T  
Do you... wanna take care of it?  
You know, to make yourself feel better.

  
A  
I would love to...

  
T  
And what do you want to do about it...?

  
A  
I wanna take you to shower with me and... take it from there.  
I've been _about_ to take a shower for half an hour now, but I keep talking to you...

  
T  
You let it dry up, huge mistake...

  
A  
I know.

  
T  
Might as well wax it off now.

**Aidan gets up and heads for the bathroom.**

T  
I'll be right there.

**Trevor hears the water running and sits on the edge of the bed.  
**

**He shakes his head as if he's trying to wake up, rubs his face, takes a deep breath, and gets up.** **He enters the shower carefully.**

**Aidan makes room for him under the falling water.  
**

**He embraces Trevor and they** **kiss.**

**Aidan corners Trevor against the cold wall.  
** **Trevor chuckles at the impact and Aidan chuckles back.  
**

**They kiss again.  
**

**And Aidan begins jerking Trevor off.**

**Trevor moans and leans his head on Aidan's shoulder.**

A  
Oh my...  
You're not gonna pass out again, are you?

  
T  
No...  
It's just...  
really hard...  
doing this...  
standing up...  
right now...

  
A  
Should I stop?

  
T  
God no... I'm almost...

**Trevor comes erupting on Aidan's hand.**

T  
That was really fast...

  
A (chuckles)  
That's blue balls.

**Trevor stretches his legs.**

T  
Ugh... the end of me is nigh.

  
A  
I should be dead tired by now.

  
T  
But you're not?

  
A  
Oddly enough, no.

  
T  
Well, I have no legs anymore.

  
A  
And you must be starving too, like me...

  
T  
I am...  
What's your go-to high food?

  
A  
I can't think of anything but pizza.

  
T  
Great answer.

**They finish showering and head for the living room.**


	5. Just Dares

**Later that night, Trevor and Aidan are eating pizza in their underwear in the living room.**

**There are two pizzas.**

T  
I'm starving, but I'm not _that_ hungry.  
You didn't have to order two.

  
A  
The other one is for the joint we're smoking later.

  
T  
Aren't you good at anticipating things...

  
A  
Yeah, well...

**Aidan puts one of the pizzas away in the kitchen.**

**He comes back and sits closer to Trevor.  
Their legs are touching.**

T  
What else have you anticipated...?

  
A  
The load of pot this is requiring, of course.

  
T  
I have to say, I'm flattered.  
No one has ever needed drugs to _enhance_ being with me before

**Aidan chuckles.**

A  
Yeah, well... you're _a lot_.

  
T  
I'll take that as a compliment.

  
A  
It is.  
I had no idea...

  
T  
Well, you're a lot too.

  
A  
Am I?

  
T  
You have the sexual stamina of an 18-year-old.  
In the end, I was exhausted, running on excitement alone.  
And you were still _very_ lively in the shower...  
(pause)  
Now, be honest with me...

  
A  
Ok...

  
T  
When you said I could have dialed up the hardcore...

  
A  
Look, by the time I came, I was so ecstatic...  
A million things ran through my mind.  
I vented most of it at the ceiling... and one particular thought was:

_if that had been rougher, I could've taken it._

_  
_T  
I have to admit something then...  
A part of me might have felt it was strange to do that to a man.  
A bad part I wish I'd ignored, but...  
(pause)  
I know it sounds awful...

  
A  
As awful as it has to.  
Isn't that what we've been doing?

  
T (sarcastic)  
But I thought we had talked about _everything_ and solved _all_ of our issues...

  
A  
Yeah, right.  
Let me ask you this then...

  
T  
Please do.

  
A  
You probably do stuff like that with women as well, I'm guessing.

  
T  
Yeah, I do... sometimes.

  
A  
Was it too different?

  
T  
No... not really.  
The excitement is the same.

  
A  
And... what do you usually do?

  
T  
We haven't talked about this yet... our _hetero_ sex, have we?

  
A  
No.

  
T  
I know we haven't because I came up with a terrible answer yesterday, in case you asked me about it.

  
A  
Really?  
What was it?

  
T (dramatic)  
I would've told you that I preferred not talking about sex with women in order to keep ours as _first time-ish_ as possible.

  
A  
How Madonna of you.

  
T  
Anyway, I don't feel like that anymore.

  
A  
But you do seem embarrassed to talk about it...

  
T  
A little...

  
A  
Good, I like to embarrass you.

  
T  
Ok... but I wanna hear about you next.

  
A  
Fair enough.

  
T  
Let's see... women.  
I like... pinning their bodies to the bed, to the wall.  
I take them by the hair when they're in all fours...  
Holding their hands up, or the arms back...  
Well, you saw how I like some gagging.  
(pause)  
I guess I like to do things with my own hands.  
I'm not very big on props.

**Aidan is mesmerized by what Trevor is saying.**

T  
I also like to do some light choking - I like getting it too.  
Holding their legs over my shoulder... sometimes forcing them open.  
(pause)  
Dear God... it feels horrible to say this out loud.

  
A

_Please_ be that horrible to me...

**Trevor laughs.**

A  
I wasn't disappointed at what we did, really.

  
T  
Believe me, I know.  
From where I was...

  
A  
Yeah?

  
T  
You were _over the moon_...  
I wanna be like that too.

  
A  
Well then, this next joint is dedicated to _me_ fucking _you_ then.

  
T  
Are you crazy?  
We just ate!

  
A  
It's happening, and it's happening next.  
Even if it's hours from now.

  
T  
You really wanna do this, don't you?

  
A  
No more than you do, I hope.

  
T  
Nah, I'm just stalling...  
I just have to get over the fact that it might hurt.

  
A  
It will, but it goes away.

  
T  
I know...

  
A  
But that's really a thing for you, isn't it?

  
T  
You know... back when I was a teenager and I first learned that sex might hurt for girls on their first time because their hymen would tear and bleed... I got _terrified_.  
I could not get it in my head why girls would _ever_ want to have sex at all.  
And I still can't somehow.  
It creeps me out just thinking about it...

  
A  
So, I assume you've never taken any girls' virginity...

  
T  
Are you _kidding_ me?  
I would've passed out.

  
A  
Dear god... what a number it did on you...  
But this is gonna be _very_ different, I assure you.

  
T  
I know, I know.  
And the payoff seems unbelievable.

**Aidan sighs in agreement.**

A  
And I thought I was the only one with screwed up ideas about women...

  
T  
It's not a screwed up idea about women as much as It's a fucked up relief about being a man.  
I never thought I'd tell this to anyone...

  
A  
Maybe... that's why you like to dominate, so you can _contain_ the pain in others.

  
T  
Damn...

  
A  
What?

  
T  
That occurred to me 2 seconds before you said it.

  
A  
It had _never_ occurred to you before?

  
T  
No.

**They stay silent for a few seconds.**

A  
Well, you can always do it to _me_...

  
T  
If you can get your dick past my ass and make me like it, I _promise_ I will ruin you next time.  
May I?

**Aidan passes Trevor the freshly rolled joint.**

T  
So, what's your story?  
Why did you like being dominated?

  
A  
I'm not sure.  
I don't have an origin story like yours.

  
T  
Could it be a... demisexual thing?  
What you were talking about earlier.

  
A  
I'm not sure...  
(pause)

_But_...

  
T  
 _But_?

  
A  
I do tend to get drawn to things the other person likes...

  
T  
You mean... you like it because they like it?

  
A  
Yeah. It's like a drug to me.

  
T  
I see...  
How real does it feel to you?

  
A  
It's _very_ real to me.  
The more drawn I am to a person, the more drawn I am to what they like.  
And then I'll shape it up into something I like along the way.

  
T  
Sounds like a great way to have it, actually.

  
A  
It really is.  
(pause)  
Do you mind if I put on some music?

  
T  
Sure.

**Aidan turns on a dial radio and Abba comes on.**

A  
Nope...

**He turns the radio off.**

T  
I thought you liked corny stations.

  
A  
I do.  
It just that Abba is not meant to be for now.

  
T  
It's amazing how you still use a dial radio.

  
A  
I like the randomness.

  
T  
You know what's also random?  
Television.

**Trevor gets the remote and turns on the TV.  
**

**_Mamma Mia!_ is on.**

T  
I think you're wrong...  
Abba _is_ meant to be.

**They laugh.**

A  
Oh my god...  
It's a sign.

  
T  
For what?

  
A  
For how impossibly gay and hazy this night is going to be.

**Aidan lays on the couch and Trevor slouches back on the wooden chair he'd been sitting at the table.**

T  
Have you seen it?

  
A  
I have, sure.  
There's no family without at least one person that lives for this film.

  
T  
I'm living for it right now.  
It's pairing up just fine with this weed.

  
A  
Why are you still sitting at the table?

  
T  
I'm keeping a safe distance from you.

  
A  
Why?

  
T  
Because I cannot be touched while I digest.  
And I don't trust you not to do that.

  
A  
Trust _me_?

  
T  
Well, I trust myself.

**The song S.O.S. comes up in the movie and Aidan sings along:**

A

_You seem so far away though you are standing near.  
_

_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear..._

_  
_T  
It will resurrect, don't worry.  
Give me at least half an hour without mentioning sex.  
Consider it a dare, if you like.

  
A (laughing)  
I do not agree to that dare.

  
T  
I'll give you something to think about then.  
I'll ask you a question and you let it... _resonate_.  
Then answer me in 30 minutes.

  
A  
Let's have it.  
What's the question?

  
T  
Do you want me to spank you for real?

**Aidan gasps.**

A  
How long have you been sitting on that one?

  
T  
Oh, my dear friend...  
Your 30 minutes begin _now_.

  
A  
Ok, but then in 30 minutes you'll have to tell me something too.

  
T  
Oh no, not me.  
This is just for you.  
I don't wanna think about _anything_ for the next 29 minutes.  
Just Meryl Streep's singing and Domenic Cooper's tan.

**They watch about 2 minutes of the movie in silence.  
** **Then _Does Your Mother Know_ comes on.**

**_You're so hot, teasing me  
_ **

**_So you're blue  
_ **

**_But I can't take a chance on a chick like you_ **

**They try not to laugh while looking at the tv, but fail miserably.**

A  
How long has it been?

  
T  
Five minutes!

  
A  
I don't think so...

  
T  
That's 'cause you're already high again.

  
A  
So are you.  
The same high you're gonna get fucked on...

**Aidan drops to the floor and slowly crawls to where Trevor is sitting.**

T  
You're impossible...

  
A  
I don't wanna waste such a humorous high not even talking about sex.

  
T  
Well... I'm gonna have to spank you then.  
Turn around.

  
A  
What? No!

  
T  
Didn't I mention?  
If you can't stay 30 minutes without mentioning sex I have to spank you.

  
A  
But I haven't thought about it yet!

  
T  
Too bad.  
You're already on all fours, so just turn around.  
It will help you think about it.

**Aidan laughs until he's out of breath.**

A  
Are you serious?

  
T  
Honestly, it didn't start off serious, but it's getting there.

  
A  
You're scaring me!

  
T  
Turn around, or I'm gonna chase you around this living room.

**Aidan collapses from laughing.**

A  
I can't... stop!  
My stomach hurts... I can't laugh anymore.

  
T (sarcastic)  
That's bad for digestion, you know?

  
A  
I give up.  
You can spank me.  
Just stop talking.

**Trevor reaches out to help Aidan sit up.**

T  
I'm not gonna spank you.  
Just breathe.

  
A  
So you _were_ kidding.

  
T  
It could've gone either way, really.

  
A  
So you would've spanked me.

  
T  
Of course I would've.  
Your first spank doesn't have to be fairy tale special either.

  
A  
Honestly, I can't keep up with your conniving.

**Aidan sits back on the couch, catching his breath.  
**

**Trevor sits back on the chair.**

**  
**A  
Get _off_ the fucking chair!

  
T  
I think I'm having a moment.  
I'm really, _really_ high right now...  
And this wooden chair feels right for some reason.

  
A  
I'm going to get you off that chair...

  
T  
I'll get off this chair if you give me a lap dance.

  
A  
If I what?

  
T  
Did I say it out loud?

  
A  
You did.

  
T  
Well...  
How bad do you want me off the chair?

  
A  
So it's just dares now.

  
T  
Yeah... why not?  
We've had enough truth already, haven't we?

  
A  
I suppose we have.

  
T  
Then my dare to you is a lap dance.

  
A  
A lap dance? Really?

  
T  
You can do whatever you want for as long as you want, there are no bouncers.

  
A  
The bouncer would be for you, not me...  
Anyway, I want to impose a rule then.  
We cannot dare the same thing back to each other.

  
T  
Oh, plotting your revenge already. Ok...  
I love how fast you get into the crazy shit I come up with.

**Aidan slowly approaches Trevor.**

**_Take A Chance On Me_ is on the television.**

T (mocking)  
So you brought your own music.

  
A  
Leave the Abba on.

**Aidan shoots a very serious look at Trevor, causing him to sit up straight.  
**

**He mounts Trevor, cups his face, and kisses him.**

**As soon as Trevor touches him back, Aidan takes his hands and makes him hold on to the chair seat.  
**

**Then he gets up, turns around, and sits on Trevor's lap.**

**Aidan takes Trevor's hands and runs them through his body, without saying a word.**

**He makes Trevor rub his bulge.  
And does it all with a mischievous look on his face.**

**Then Aidan slides down and kneels on the floor in front of Trevor.**

**Trevor looks down at Aidan like he's hypnotized.  
He smiles widely, unbelieving, nearly embarrassed.**

**Aidan looks deadly serious.  
**

**He licks down Trevor's navel.**

**Trevor sighs deeply and bites his bottom lip.**

**Aidan stands up and looks down at Trevor.  
He runs his fingers through Trevor's hair.**

**Trevor can't stop starring into Aidan's eyes.**

**Aidan backs away slowly and bows down.**

**Trevor takes a few seconds to understand the lap dance is over but eventually, he claps.**

A  
Thank you. I'll be here all weekend.

  
T  
Damn...

  
A  
The _look_ on your face...

  
T  
I can't believe you actually did it.

  
A  
Can't you, really?

  
T  
I knew you'd do _something_... but you _really_ did it.  
You Meryl Streeped a lap dance out of thin air.

**Aidan sits back on the couch and stares at Trevor.**

**  
**T  
I'm doomed now, aren't I?

  
A  
I'll start easy.  
I just dare you to get the fuck out of that chair and come sit on the couch...

  
T  
Ok...

  
A  
But come crawling to me...

  
T  
There it is...

**Trevor whips up a serious face and crawls over to the couch,**

**He comes up between Aidan's legs and** **mounts him.**

**  
**T  
My turn...  
Open your mouth.

  
A  
What's the dare?

  
T  
That's the dare.  
And close your eyes too.

**Aidan abides.**

**Trevor puts two fingers inside his mouth.**

**Aidan immediately starts sucking.**

T  
No, no. Don't suck...

**Aidan relaxes his lips and Trevor slides his fingers back and forth Aidan's tongue.**

T  
I just want to feel your tongue with my fingertips...  
(pause)  
Plus, this might keep you quiet...

**Aidan chuckles and chokes.**

**Trevor removes his fingers.**

T  
You can open your eyes now...  
Dare is over. You passed.

  
A  
You are just...

  
T  
Wanna try it?

  
A  
I can't dare you the same thing...

  
T  
I'm throwing you a bone.

**Trevor takes Aidan's fingers to his mouth.  
**

**Aidan moves them around until Trevor bites them.**

**Aidan laughs and pulls out his fingers.**

A  
It's _good_...  
I get why you're so obsessed with this...  
(pause)  
I need a dare to shake it off now.

  
T  
I'm a little lost.  
Am I daring now or are you?

  
A  
You licked my fingers for free, I'm afraid.  
It's still my turn to dare.

  
T  
Come on then, _condemn_ me.

  
A  
You said before... _get spanked for fun to know if you want it for real.  
_ Or something like that.

  
T  
The _hours_ of discussing the social role of spanking on sex I spared us with that one...

  
A  
That's true.

  
T (gloating)  
Well...

  
A  
How do you wanna do this...?

  
T  
How do _you_ wanna do this?

  
A  
Let's pretend we're fucking.

  
T  
The pot has _really_ kicked in for you, hasn't it?

**Aidan gets on all fours. Trevor kneels behind him.  
**

**He spanks Aidan's ass once, without warning.**

**Aidan gasps.**

T  
Sorry, I wanted to spare you the expectation...

  
A  
You did.

  
T  
So...?

  
A  
I take it you already knew I'd like it.

  
T  
I suspected.

**Trevor spanks him again without warning.**

**  
**A  
Hey!

  
T  
I'll stop doing it when you come down from this position.

  
A  
All right, all right. I'm sitting down.  
(pause)  
Did it feel awkward for you?

  
T  
It would have been... if I wasn't high.  
But also...

  
A

_But also_ good?

  
T  
Good? Yes.

_But also_... we can't take it back.

  
A  
What do you mean?

  
T  
A lot of stuff we've done tonight, we can't take them back.  
We were just good friends yesterday and now... I've just spanked you.

  
A  
Isn't that why we've been smoking an obscene amount of pot? And drinking?  
So we'll have someone to blame?  
Unless it backfired and you're bad tripping...

  
T  
You wanna blame the whole weekend on pot and alcohol?

  
A (mocking)  
No, just all the dirty talk...  
Playing truth or dare...  
And the sex on all fours...  
And the Abba lap dance...

  
T  
You don't really care about how this is changing us, do you?

  
A  
I don't care _right now_...

  
T  
Yeah, I suppose it's too late for that...

  
A  
Well, god have mercy on me then, cause it's your turn to dare.

  
T  
Well, I do have an idea already...

  
A  
By all means.

  
T  
I dare you to... kiss me wearing lipstick.

**Aidan takes a moment to react.**

A (laughing)

_You're_ the reason we can't take things back.  
Look at the perverted shit you come up with.

  
T  
I just took it up a notch.

  
A  
Well, I don't have any lipstick.

  
T  
I figured as much... so you can use anything.

  
A  
Anything like what?

  
T  
Anything edible, preferably.

  
A  
Ok, Rupaul...

**Aidan walks over to the refrigerator in the kitchen.**

A  
Let's see...  
(pause)  
How does chocolate syrup sound?

  
T  
Perfect.  
But you have to make it look like lipstick.

  
A  
You won't be able to tell the difference...

**Aidan takes the syrup to the bathroom.**

**Trevor hums a song to himself while waiting.**

A (from the bathroom)  
You're not expecting to get turned on by this, are you?

  
T  
You never know...

**Aidan comes back with an impeccable coat of chocolate syrup applied to his lips.**

A  
What do you think?

  
T  
It looks surprisingly good...

  
A  
 _Turned on_ good?

  
T  
I might be...  
It depends on how you sell it.

**Aidan approaches Trevor and reaches out for his hand.**

**Trevor stands up.  
Aidan takes him back to the chair and mounts him.**

**They kiss in a sloppy way and laugh at each other while licking the syrup off their faces.**

T  
What dare do you have for me now?  
And can it involve you sitting on me like this?

  
A  
It can... if you can.

  
T  
Ohh...

  
A  
Take a selfie of us fooling around.  
A _good_ selfie.  
You can delete it afterwards if you want.

  
T  
Hmm...  
That's quite a good dare...

**Trevor reaches for his phone and** **makes some unsuccessful attempts at kissing Aidan and taking a picture at the same time.**

T  
Wait... don't kiss me, just sit up straight and look down at me...  
I'll look up at you and...  
There.

  
A  
We aren't kissing on that one.

  
T  
But we're about to... it's even better.

**Aidan kisses Trevor passionately.  
**

**Trevor holds him tight around the waist.**

**Aidan kisses down Trevor's neck.  
**

**Trevor gets delirious from the pleasure.  
**

**He tugs at Aidan's hair and whispers in his ear:**

T (whispering)  
I have a good dare for you...

  
A  
Is it worth stopping this now...?

  
T (whispering)  
I think you'll find it is...

  
A  
Better be good...

  
T (whispers)  
Let's find a good position for you to fuck me.

  
A  
If that's not what every guy wants to hear one day...

**Trevor laughs.**

A  
So how do you want to do this?  
We just... _reenact_ positions?

  
T  
Yes...

  
A  
Like war battles.

  
T  
Sure.

  
A  
Ok, but it has to be on the bed.  
That's is not a dare for the couch.

  
T  
The line between what's done in the living room and in the bedroom is extremely clear to you, isn't it?

  
A  
I'd do everything on the bed if it was up to me, but we keep ending up here somehow.

  
T  
But you would've fucked me at the theatre if I hadn't stopped, right on the concrete floor.

  
A  
I might have tried to...

**Aidan pulls Trevor off the couch and pushes him to the bedroom.**

A  
Just tell me something... Is this it?  
Or are you still...

  
T  
Yeah, I think it is...  
This is the high.  
This is the bed.  
This is the dare...

  
A  
Ok...

  
T  
Yeah, so...

  
A  
Try on all fours first.

**Trevor gets on all fours.  
**

**Aidan jokingly pretend-bangs him from behind.**

**Trevor can't stop laughing.**

T  
This will never happen for real if you pretend to be a porn star.

  
A  
Oh, you can't handle this one for real.  
I just wanted to mess with you.

  
T  
You said it didn't hurt much.

  
A  
To _me_ , it didn't.  
But I didn't treat it like I was getting a tattoo, like you are.

  
T  
How about the _ordinary_ way?

**Trevor lays on his back and brings Aidan over him.**

A  
This is still too much dick for you to handle...

  
T  
I appreciate your concern.

  
A  
Well, it has to be good enough for you not to cross it off as a one-time thing.  
Even though I know you're gonna love it...

  
T  
And how do you know that?

  
A  
Because you have a prostate, it's true what they say.  
Trust me...

  
T  
Let's try sideways...

**Trevor rolls over and Aidan spoons him.**

T  
How much _dick_ is this, in your opinion?

  
A  
I'd say it's just about enough...

**Aidan grabs Trevor's thigh and kisses his neck.**

**Trevor gives in and breathes heavily.**

T  
You just... lit me up like a match... like it's nothing...

  
A  
You don't know how much you want this...

**Aidan runs his hands through Trevor's body.  
**

**Trevor is immersed in Aidan's embrace.**

A (whispering)  
I thought I would have fucked you twice by now...  
But you really dragged it on...

  
T  
You just kept eating up every single dare I threw at you...

  
A (whispering)  
Is it just the pain you're afraid of?  
You can tell me...

  
T  
It is...  
It's a bit irrational... but yeah, it's just the pain.

  
A (whispering)  
I promise I'll be extra gentle.  
I'll just do the exact opposite of what you did.

**Trevor laughs.**

**  
**A  
How about this...

**Aidan begins massaging Trevor's butthole with his thumb.  
**

**Trevor's body gives in immediately.  
**

**He closes his eyes and enters a state of trance.**

A (whispering)  
I'm dying to fuck you...  
Tell me that I can.  
Tell me you want it.

  
T  
I do, I want, you can...  
All the greenlights.  
I'd throw a condom at you too if I could reach it.

**Aidan gets a condom.  
**

**He backs away a little to put it on.**

**But Trevor** **reaches back for Aidan's dick and strokes against his ass.  
**

**Aidan was about to put on the condom and is caught by surprise.**

A  
I get it, I get it...  
But you have to let me put on the condom first.

**Trevor keeps on stroking Aidan's dick against his ass.**

A (chuckling)  
Remember, you smoked pot, you're not on acid or... whatever  
I need you here with me.  
(pause)  
Trevor... let go... of my dick...

**Trevor finally abides.**

**Aidan quickly puts on the condom and adds some lubricant to it.**

A  
There... now you can have it...

**Trevor reaches back for Aidan's dick again and begins taking it in himself.**

**Aidan is alert but Trevor looks out of his mind.**   
**There are some looks of pain but he keeps on going like he's really enjoying it.  
**

**He gets it halfway in and lets go of Aidan's dick.**

**Aidan is somewhat surprised since he hasn't done much.**

A  
Is it ok?  
I can take it from here...

  
T  
Ok...

  
A  
Ok.

**Aidan moves very slowly.  
**

**He is focused on caressing Trevor's body.**

**Trevor seems to be ecstatic and extremely aroused by every touch.**

**Aidan is able to move further inside, causing Trevor to inhale deeply.  
** **As he picks up the pace, his fingers sink deeper into Trevor's hips.**

**Trevor takes Aidan's hand from his hips to his dick.**

**Aidan begins jerking Trevor off and he goes over the moon.**

**Trevor speeds up the banging and gets Aidan's whole dick inside himself.**

**Aidan gets shivery and can barely keep up with the jerk off.**

**Suddenly Trevor starts moving his legs around trying to get a better angle.**

**They end up in an almost-scissoring position from which Trevor can get more dick in than from all the other positions he had avoided combined.**

**Trevor takes over jerking himself off while also controlling the penetration moves.  
**

**Aidan pulls Trevor's hair back and pushes his fingers inside Trevor's mouth to fool around with his tongue.**

**Trevor's growing frenzy indicates he's about to come.  
**

**Aidan grabs his hips with both hands and fucks him as hard as he can.**

**Trevor grunts very loudly and jerks himself off to come.  
**

**Aidan doesn't stop fucking him and ends up coming too.**

**They remain still and slowly catch their breath.**

**Then Aidan pulls out and both of them roll over to lay on their backs.**

T  
You were right...

  
A  
I know.

  
T  
What were you right about?

  
A  
It is the best thing you've ever felt.

  
T  
Yeah, that's what you were right about.

  
A  
You took it to another level though...

  
T  
I know.

  
A  
I mean...

  
T  
I know.

  
A  
And the pain?

  
T  
Was there only at the beginning, yeah.  
Like you said.

  
A  
You... sort of... fucked yourself with me.

  
T  
I know.

  
A (chuckling)  
Do you?  
Because it looked like you were _gone_.

  
T  
Yeah, I... I'm aware of everything that happened.  
And everything I did.

  
A  
Good.  
Because I'd never seen...  
(pause)  
It was like... you were dominating yourself somehow.

  
T (chuckling)  
Really?

  
A  
It was amazing...  
I was so worried about hurting you in the beginning.  
Then all of a sudden you completely let go.  
Of _everything_.  
(pause)  
I'd never seen someone fuck like that.

  
T  
I've _never_ fucked like that...

  
A  
I'm a little bit in shock, to be honest.

  
T  
I think I am too...

**Trevor rubs his face and takes a deep breath.**

**Aidan stretches his arms.**

**Their hands land back together over the bed.**   
**They interlock their fingers and hold hands in silence.**

T  
What a mess...

  
A  
You let it dry up...

  
T  
Not to mention the sweat...

  
A  
Here goes another shower...

  
T  
Do you want to join me officially or just break-in?

  
A  
I'm mature enough to join you now.

  
T  
Are you sure?  
There will be no jerking off on this one.  
You might get bored.

**Aidan chuckles.**

**They let go of each other's hands, get up, and go shower together.**

T  
I know you saved the other pizza for this occasion, but I don't think I have enough energy left to eat.

  
A  
I'm beat too...  
Well, there's nothing like overnight pizza for breakfast.

  
T  
No, there isn't...

**Trevor chuckles.**

A  
What?

  
T  
I don't know what time it is right now within a 5-hour margin of error.  
It could be midnight or the sun could be rising...

  
A  
I like not knowing that... it happens so rarely.

**After showering, they collapse in bed.**

**There's some talk in the dark while they are still awake.**

T  
What a weekend...  
(pause)  
What have you gotten me into?

  
A  
I'm not sure myself...

  
T  
I rode your dick like a pole dancer...  
Your good looking... _delicious_ dick.

  
A  
You spanked me in the ass.

  
T  
I did...

  
A  
And I gave you a lap dance.

  
T  
You broke into my shower and abused me...

  
A  
Who are we?

  
T  
Who _were_ we?


	6. Is this it?

**A few days after that eventful weekend they text each other.**

_A: Hi_

_T: Hi, h_ o _w've you been?_

_A: I've been a lot..._

_T: Good lot or bad lot?_

_A: A great lot, but still a lot_

_T: Took me a few days to fully realize the play had closed_

_A: Me too_

_T: We would've seen each other yesterday at the theatre if it hadn't_

_A: We'll always have the rooftop..._

_T: It's off to lure someone else now_

_A: Only if they know it's from Birdman, otherwise it's just creepy_

_T: I watched it this week by the way_

_A: (smirking emoji)_

_T: They don't kiss after the truth or dare. It's before like I told you_

_A: Our version is better then_

_T: No doubt about that..._

_A: Miss me already?_

_T: So much for dropping subtle hints_

_A: How about "we would've seen each other yesterday if the play hadn't closed"?_

_T: Guilty..._

_A: Come over?_

_T: Yes_

_A: (3 smirking emojis)_

_T: I guess that means we're still on_

_A: On... sex?_

_T: Yes haha_

_A: I certainly hope so_

_T: Good... because you saying "let go of my dick" is echoing on my mind..._

_A: Hahahaha_

_T: Last weekend was a lot indeed,_ _I'm still processing..._   
_It will be great seeing you today_

_A: Can it not be too awkward?_

_T: How much pot do you have?_

_A: Haha_

_T: We'll be fine_

_A: Well... just you wait till you get here_

_T: Oh dear lord_

_A: Hurry up or I'll take an exit?_

_T: I'll get there when I get there_

**Later that day Trevor arrives at Aidan's apartment.**

**They greet with a soft kiss that quickly becomes intense and lusty.**

**Trevor elegantly falls back against the wall like he's been blown away.**

T  
I tried to make it as less awkward as possible...

**He pulls Aidan closer and kisses him again.**

**  
**A  
Wait, I wanna talk to you first.

  
T (smiling excessively)  
I'm up for anything...

  
A  
Are you on something already?

  
T  
No, but I tend to build up like I am when I'm about to...

  
A  
Of course you do.

**They sit on the couch.**

**  
**T  
You should have seen me back in rave days.  
I could go for _hours_ without taking _anything_ just because I knew I was taking _something_ later.

  
A  
Must have saved you a ton of money.

  
T  
It did!

  
A  
Is that your type of junkie?  
The _money saver_?

  
T  
No, I've never been a proper junkie... but the way I talk about it, I would've taken me for one too.  
I was not that bad of a case scenario.  
I ran _a lot_ on excitement alone.

  
A  
I can picture it.

  
T  
But I haven't done drugs in _ages_...  
That's why I'm absolutely _loving_ this.  
Nobody tells you it's better to smoke pot when you're older and more mature.

  
A  
That's 'cause it's not.

  
T  
Well, I feel like I was _born_ to be over 35.

  
A  
What do you think is my type then?

  
T  
Of what?

  
A  
Of drug partaker.

  
T  
Depends... how often do you do it, and most importantly, what were your teens and twenties like?

  
A  
Nothing much going on in the teens.  
Drank a fair lot in the twenties, still do but not nearly as often.  
Never did heavy drugs more than once or twice.  
Never smoked tobacco.  
Occasional pot.

  
T  
Well, that would make you... an _ostracized artist._

_  
_A  
Why??

  
T  
Even though you're rich and famous, you approach drug-taking with the budget of a middle class artist.  
Like you can't burn out because your work pays your bills and not much else.

**Aidan cracks up laughing.**

A  
You know, I've never done coke.

  
T  
See?  
What kind of self-respecting celebrity has never done coke?

  
A  
Have you?

  
T  
Oh yes.  
Am I doing it again?  
God no.

  
A  
But what's your type then?  
You didn't tell me.

  
T  
Let me think...  
I would be... the _Obelix._

**Aidan just stares.**

T  
The "don't give him too much because he fell into the magic potion when he was little".

  
A  
But Obelix couldn't take _any_ of the potion.

  
T  
Yeah well, in real life Obelix would've taken _some_.

  
A  
So your type runs well on little.

  
T  
'Cause I run on a lot of my own shit.

  
A (lighting up a joint and smirking)  
Do you want some of _my_ shit?

  
T (smirks back)  
Oh...

**Aidan passes T the joint.**

T  
So, what did you wanna talk to me about?

  
A  
I had sex with a friend this week.

  
T  
Yeah.  
Me.

  
A  
No.

  
T  
Another friend?

  
A  
Yes.

  
T  
Oh.

  
A  
Yeah.

  
T  
Ok...

  
A  
And _why_ , you ask.  
Because I wanted to.

  
T  
It's a good reason actually.

  
A  
You know, this is _exactly_ the reaction I pictured you would have.

  
T  
I don't even know the reaction I'm having and I'm me...

  
A  
Exactly.  
I pictured you would be interested in the whole story before you reacted.

  
T  
True... I am.  
Go on.

  
A  
It's a friend that I have sex with on occasion.

  
T  
Friend _girl_ then, I assume.

  
A  
Yes.

  
T  
Ok.

  
A  
Feel free to stop me and ask me anything you want.

  
T  
Oh, I will.  
Trust me.

  
A  
Anyway, after everything we did last weekend, I felt an _urge_ to know how it would be like to have sex with a woman again.  
If it would feel different, if I still liked it the same way...  
(pause)  
Basically, I wanted to know what bisexuality felt like.  
I know it sounds weird.

  
T  
No, no... something like that did cross the back of my mind...

  
A  
Really?

  
T  
Not nearly as well as articulated as you, but...  
Go on.

  
A  
So I have this friend who's a... what you would _roughly_ call a _friend with benefits.  
_ I talked to her about it.

  
T  
And did it?

  
A  
Did what?

  
T  
Feel different?

  
A  
Well... yeah, actually.  
I've always thought I enjoyed sex as much as it could be enjoyed, but...  
There was a new _field_ of opportunities.  
I didn't do all of them, barely did any, but I could feel they were there.  
(pause)  
And... that's it, what I wanted to tell you.

**Trevor starred at Aidan for a while and smoked.**

T  
I _hate_ to ask you this... because I think I already know the answer, and you're being an _angel...  
_ But indulge me...

  
A  
Of course, anything.

  
T

_Why_ exactly did you want to tell me this?

  
A  
Because I really wanted to share it with you after everything that we talked about.

  
T  
Yeah, that's what I thought...

  
A  
What else?

  
T  
 _What else_?  
Do you know how honest you are?

  
A  
I know how honest that was, not so sure about me...

  
T  
Not to mention, what t _errible_ way it was to make me jealous...

  
A  
But are you? Jealous?

  
T  
You know... I'm usually an _impossible_ guy to make jealous.  
It's been pointed out as a problem even.

  
A  
I don't think it's a problem.

  
T  
And you also knew I wouldn't be jealous...

  
A  
I took a risk, I wasn't sure.

  
T  
Damn, I'm nearly breathing this joint...  
(stops breathing)  
No, I'm not jealous.

  
A  
And why aren't you breathing?

  
T  
Because I've also never had to deal with jealously like this...  
Like a _gut punch_.  
(breathes out)  
I'm sure I'll feel _elated_ that you told me.  
But I might need a minute.

  
A  
Oh my god, of course!  
I'll shut up.

  
T  
No, no, keep talking.  
Really.

  
A  
Well, what else can I say...  
It was a stupid urge even, I didn't absolutely, _life or death,_ have to do it...

  
T  
Let me stop you right there.  
Wherever you're going with this, don't apologize.  
You don't owe me that.  
And besides... I wouldn't be here if you hadn't followed your urges.  
They're a great part of you.

  
A  
Oh, ok.

  
T  
So... what's your _friend with benefits_ like?

  
A  
Don't you have any?

  
T  
I don't think so...  
I'm more on the regular side of

_I could maybe ask this or that woman out and we would hook up again.  
_ I certainly don't have anyone to do what you did with.  
So straight to the point and everything.  
What's her name?

  
A  
It's Cless. Clessidra.

  
T  
Quite a name.  
I bet she's a nice person.

  
A  
She's a good friend.

  
T  
And how does it work between you?

  
A  
We barely even flirt, actually.  
We're just regular friends and then one of us goes "I haven't fucked in ages, are you up for it?"  
Or something like that.

  
T  
I wish I had friends I could schedule sex with.  
Mine aren't nearly that bureaucratic...

  
A  
I see you're feeling better then?

  
T  
I've had my minute, yeah.  
Though I feel like I'm on another planet.

  
A  
Why?

  
T (dramatic)  
Where's the drama, the jealousy, the insecurity?

  
A  
Yours or mine?

  
T  
Both!

  
A  
I did shove a joint up your mouth as soon as I could.

  
T  
Yeah, I thought that was a little... _chain-smoky_.  
I get it now.  
Thanks.

  
A  
Although... I can't pretend I was afraid to tell you.  
I was excited actually.

  
T  
You're _that_ confident, aren't you?

  
A  
Well...

**They laugh at each other.**

A  
It kicked in, didn't it?

  
T  
It took long enough...  
(pause)  
You're trying to kill me, aren't you?

  
A  
I am...

  
T  
I can't wait to see what you're gonna come up with _next_ weekend...

  
A  
Well, you don't have to.  
There's more.

  
T  
Oh dear...

  
A  
But do you wanna ask anything else?

  
T (laughing)  
Oh, and it's _good_...

  
A  
Do you?

  
T  
Just say it!

  
A  
Well... Cless didn't believe I was gonna tell you about it.  
Not to mention you being ok with it.

  
T  
I'm with her on this, it was _disgustingly_ honest...

**Aidan takes a deep breath.**

A (speaking fast)  
But she said that it'd be great if I did and in case you were actually ok with it if you would like to have a threesome.

**Trevor just smokes and stares ahead as if he'd heard nothing.**

**And then:**

T  
Yes.

  
A  
Yes-yes?

  
T  
Yes.  
(pause)  
Since last week, you've made the few conservative bones in my body I didn't even know I had _ache_...  
They throbbed in agony when you said you'd had sex with someone else this week, but my body is a democracy and they lost.  
Now, they twisted my nerves a bit, so I'm just gonna go against them and say _yes_.

  
A  
Are you being serious?

  
T  
I swear, not being sarcastic.  
I'm not even sure what I'm saying yes to, but _yes_.  
(pause)  
What did you think I was gonna say?

  
A  
Honestly, I thought you'd eventually say _yes_...  
Not _right away_ , but...

  
T  
Well...

  
A  
But the bones thing was good.

  
T  
Well, you know what they say, _the brain is the sexiest organ_.

**Aidan turns pale and gets up to get some water.**

T  
What?  
That came out too smug even for me, didn't it?

  
A  
No, it's not that, it's nothing...  
(pause)  
I'm gonna get some water, do you want some water?

  
T  
I do, thanks.

**Aidan gets back with water.**

A  
So... it's happening?

  
T  
And what exactly is happening?

  
A  
We're gonna have sex, all three of us...

  
T  
Where?

  
A  
Here. I think.

  
T  
When?

  
A  
I don't know...  
I told her I was gonna see you.  
It could even be today... maybe.

  
T  
I would _love it_ if it could be on the same high that I agreed to it.

  
A  
Let me text her...

  
T  
Wait, tell me something first.  
(dramatic pause)  
Tell me that you had at least an _ounce_ of self-interest in... _confessing_ you had sex with her.

**Aidan starts laughing nervously.**

T  
Just an ounce, in this vast sea of honesty I almost drowned in.  
Throw me a life jacket here  
There was some self-interest because you wanted to have the threesome, wasn't there?

**Aidan laughs beyond being able to speak.**

**Trevor goes on:**

T  
Restore my hope in mankind.

  
A  
All right, all right, I did!  
But I would have told you anyway.

  
T  
Oh, I know you would.

  
A  
Besides, she came up with the threesome _after_ I said I would tell you.

  
T  
And what made you want it?  
I mean, how do _you_ feel about it?

  
A  
I like having sex with her.  
And I'm just... I'm _delirious_ over you, so...  
(pause)  
It simply felt right, I mean...

**Trevor smirks secretly.**

A  
Then it hit me

_How am I going to really sell this to him?_

_  
_T  
How wouldn't you?  
Text her.

  
A  
She won't believe it. I'm not kidding.  
I'm not even sure she was serious about it in the first place.

  
T  
But you have your way, don't you?  
Of fulfilling your urges...

**Aidan throws and intense an inquiry look at Trevor.**

T  
It's irresistible...  
It's like getting caught on a spider web and liking it...

**Aidan puts the phone aside and mounts Trevor.  
**

**They kiss vigorously.**

T  
Did you text her?

  
A  
I was about to...

  
T  
Then do it.

  
A  
You have no problem having sex with someone you've never met, have you?

  
T  
Right now it's actually adding up to the experience.

  
A  
You haven't even asked me to see a picture of her.

  
T  
I know!  
That's how much into it I am.  
(kissing pause)  
But now that you mentioned it, I do want to ask you a few things...

  
A  
Shoot.

  
T  
Does she know who I am?

  
A (laughing)  
Of course she knows who you are.  
Who doesn't?

  
T  
Right...  
What else?  
How much did you spill about last weekend?

  
A  
She knows most of it, superficially.

  
T  
Ok.  
What _doesn't_ she know?

  
A  
She doesn't know much about the masculinity crisis...  
And the anal sex drama.

  
T  
There was a lot of drama...

  
A  
Anyway, she's updated enough.

  
T  
Is there anything I can't say?

  
A  
What do you mean?

  
T  
Some topic I should avoid?

  
A  
I don't know. I don't think so.  
Don't worry about that.

**Aidan checks his phone.**

A  
Just like I said, she doesn't believe it...

  
T  
I can't blame her...

  
A

_Just come over and see it for yourself._

_  
_T  
Do you still have that photo we took?

  
A  
The one from the...

  
T  
Yeah.  
Should we send her?  
She's not gonna TMZ us, is she?

  
A (laughing)  
No, she's not.

**They kiss until Aidan's phone vibrates.**

T  
What did she say?

  
A  
She ahem... she believed now.

  
T  
Great!  
Right?  
(pause)  
What?

  
A  
She said she has a friend that-

  
T (interrupts)  
We're gonna fuck _more_ people?

  
A  
No!  
A friend that can get her some MDMA if we want to.

_But not much_ she said.

  
T  
Oh my...  
I suddenly feel like I'm on _Skins._..

  
A  
So... what are your bones saying?

  
T  
What do you think?

  
A  
So _yes_...

  
T  
Your friend knows how to produce a threesome, I'll give her that.  
(pause)  
Oh my god... sex on _e_... that takes me back.

  
A  
I've never done it, but I hear it's incredible.

  
T  
So this isn't how your life usually goes?  
Orgies and drugs every weekend?

  
A  
Please...

  
T  
Ok, let's do this then.  
We should stop smoking.  
We don't wanna mix anything.

  
A  
So we can't drink either?

  
T  
Specially drink.

  
A  
Ok...

  
T  
Now, we wait.  
And don't come near me till she gets here.

  
A  
Are you nervous?

  
T  
No... it's just that...  
She's gonna get here and it's gonna look like something was interrupted... it will be awkward.

  
A  
What was it called? Your drunk type.  
The visionary?

  
T  
No, the idealist...

  
A  
Oh, I'm loving this. It's like you flipped a switch...

  
T  
Is there anything else I need to know?

  
A  
Nah, just be yourself.  
It's gonna be great.

  
T  
I love your optimism.  
I mean it.

**Clessidra arrives shortly after.**

**They all greet each other.**

**Trevor and Aidan sit apart from each other on the couch.**   
**Cless sits on the wooden chair in front of them.**

**They stare at each other.**

C  
So... what's up with this?

  
A  
He's not letting me sit anywhere near him.

  
C  
Oh.  
Why?

  
A (to T)  
Please, you tell her.

  
T  
I didn't want you to feel like you were interrupting us.

  
C  
So you were sitting like this before I arrived?

  
A  
Yeah.

  
C  
Wow, ok.  
You're freaking out.  
I'm nervous too, you know...

  
A (chuckling)  
No, you're not...

  
C  
I am.  
I swear.  
If anything, I'm starstruck.

  
T  
Don't be.

  
C  
Were you guys smoking pot?  
Smells like Coachella in here.

  
A  
We were, yeah.  
Do you want some?

  
C  
Yeah.

  
T  
None for me, I don't want to mix anything up with _e_.

  
C  
Why? Are we fucking already?

**Trevor chokes.**

A (laughing)  
He's nowhere near high enough for that yet...

  
T  
Yeah... Who am I kidding?  
(pause)  
I guess I'll smoke some more.  
Everything I wanna say is sounding like a job interview in my mind...

  
A  
Boy, we cannot kill this awkwardness fast enough...

  
C  
It would be weird if we could.  
It's probably a good sign of social health.

**Trevor chuckles.**

T (to C)  
I like you already.  
You seem to know what you're doing.

  
C(to T)  
Oh no.  
He is the _middle_ anyway, not me.  
So he's in charge.

  
A  
Middle of what?

  
C  
Threesomes usually have a _middle_ , you know, the person the other two are gonna revolve around.

  
A  
Why am I the middle?

  
C  
'Cause you're the one who knows both of us.

  
A  
You're getting two guys, you're the middle.  
Doesn't that have a name? Devil's or angel's...

  
C  
But you two are getting together so it can't be that.

  
T  
Devil's.  
It's called _devil's threesome_ , two guys and a girl.  
But she's right. It's not it.

  
C (to T)  
You'll be the middle then.

  
T  
On what grounds am I the middle?

  
C  
You're the one _we_ propositioned to.

  
T (to C)  
Oh no, no...

_You're_ crashing _our_ thing.

  
C (to A)  
Well... you're on both _things_ , so it's back at you.

  
T  
Why don't we alternate?

  
A  
So now you want to be the middle.

  
T  
Shouldn't we _want_ to be the middle?

  
C  
I don't know, I completely made it up...  
(pause)  
Just to get the conversation going.

**As soon as Cless says that, the conversation dies.  
** **Long seconds go by in silence.**

**  
**C  
So... Birdman huh?

  
T  
Yeah, Birdman.  
Can you believe it?  
(pause)  
Take note, truth or dare works.  
And it's _ageless_.

  
C  
Let's try it.

  
A  
Good idea...

  
C  
Who wants -

  
T (interrupting)  
I'll start.  
How did you two fuck this week?  
I mean, what did you do?  
And no, I'm not jealous. Just _desperately_ curious.

  
C  
Missionary.

  
T  
That's it?

  
C  
That's it.

  
T  
I'm having a hard time understanding you two...

  
C  
Why?

  
T  
It's just so... _friendly._

_  
_C  
That's probably 'cause you're thinking about it the wrong way.  
If you think we're fuck buddies, _missionary_ might sound boring.  
But for ordinary friends getting a good fuck on once in a while... it's pretty cool.

  
T  
There's _nothing_ ordinary about this...

  
C  
Alright, my turn.  
Truth or dare?

  
A  
You don't really have to ask _truth or dare_ or wait for your turn...

  
T  
Call it the _adult_ version.

  
C  
Oh, ok.  
Good!  
(pause)  
So... what's the kinkiest shit you did last week?

**Aidan and Trevor look at each other with some concern.**

T  
So he really didn't tell you all of it?

  
C  
Did it get kinkier than the whole thing about being fucked like a woman?

  
A  
 _Oh yes..._

_  
_C  
Motherfucker...  
Spill.

  
A  
The photo I sent you?  
That was a dare.

  
C  
But that was _not_ the kinkiest, was it?

  
A (to T)  
Go ahead, give her the kinkiest.

  
T  
Our _kink_ rank might not be the same...

  
A  
Surprise me.

  
T (to C)  
Alright...  
I dared him to kiss me wearing lipstick.  
But he didn't have any... so he used chocolate syrup.

  
C  
Damn...

  
T  
And it was _divine_...

**Cless reaches for her purse and pulls out a red lipstick.**

C (pretending to be surprised)  
Well, what do you know?

  
A  
You mean...?

  
C  
Oh yeah.

**Trevor laughs and shrugs a _why not._**

A (to T)  
Why don't _you_ do it this time?

  
C (to A)  
No, I want _you_ to do it.  
I mean, dare.  
You.

  
A  
Really?

  
C  
Yeah.

  
A  
Fine.

**Aidan leaves to apply the lipstick.**

**Trevor and Cless look at each other and chuckle.**

**Trevor reaches out to shake Cless's hand.**

T  
Hi.

  
C  
Hi!

  
T  
Nice to meet you.  
I'm _terrified_ of you.

  
C  
Why?

  
T  
Can I flirt with you?  
I don't know.

  
C  
Of course you can.

  
T  
No, I mean, should I?  
All of this... you're so friendly to each other...

  
C  
I know what you mean.

**Aidan comes back wearing lipstick.**

T  
He's good at it, isn't he?

  
C  
I'm impressed.

**Aidan goes straight to the couch and mounts Trevor.**

A (to C)  
So, you wanna watch this?

  
C  
I really do.

  
T (whispering to A)  
Here we go...

**Aidan gives Trevor a long and sloppy kiss that smears the lipstick all over their lips.**

**He reaches out for Cless.**

A  
Do you want to join?

  
C  
God I do...  
But not just yet.  
(pause)  
I need you to do something first.

  
A  
What?

  
C (to A)  
Can you give us a minute?

  
A  
Oh, of course.

  
J  
I'll get you back in a few minutes.

  
A  
Yeah, sure.  
I think I'll go out ad get us something to eat.  
Does that work for you?

  
C  
Perfect.

  
A  
Then hang on.

**Aidan leaves for the bedroom, takes a few minutes to get ready, comes back through the living room, and goes out.**

**The whole time Trevor and Cless are silent.**

T  
What just happened?

  
C  
What?

  
T  
You two are _abnormally_ cool about everything...

  
C  
Yeah, well... so are you.

**Cless goes sit next to Trevor on the couch.**

**She lights up another joint and shares it with Trevor.**

C  
You said you wanted to flirt - and I wouldn't mind it either.  
But I got it... it's weird to do that in a super friendly conversation.  
So I kicked him out for a little while...

  
T  
And he knows all of that?

  
C  
No, but he doesn't need to.  
He knows I probably had a good reason to ask him.  
And since he's _dying_ to do this...

  
T (chuckling)  
Yeah, _that_ I know...

  
C  
What about you?  
Have you made up your mind yet?

  
T  
You mean...

  
C  
Yeah.

  
T  
I believe I made up my mind about that the moment you walked in.

  
C  
Oh?

  
T  
When you walked in I thought

_That knockout...  
_

_unapologetic...  
_

_absolutely intimidating woman  
_

_wants to have sex with me and the guy that turned me inside out  
_

_When do we start?_

_  
_C  
How about now?

**Cless slowly leans in and kisses Trevor.  
**

**He corresponds intensely but soon breaks the kiss.**

T  
We should get him back, shouldn't we?

  
C  
We should...  
Let me...

**Cless gets her phone and texts Aidan while Trevor kisses down her neck.**

T  
We were exactly like this before you got here...

  
C  
At least now we won't have to stop...

  
T  
You think he won't mind?

  
C  
Trust me, he won't.  
He's _dreaming_ about coming back and catching us like this...

  
T  
You know each other so well...

  
C  
Yeah, you know... we have our thing.  
But we've never been... _sexually hypnotized_ by each other like you two seem to be.

  
T  
Really? Never?  
Not even at the beginning?

  
C  
No... it's really not like that.  
There was no beginning.  
This week he literally rang me and said

_Do you wanna meet this week? I need to work somethings out.  
_

_Might involve sex.  
_ (pause)  
And the threesome? He wants to do this to get you off, and that gets him off.  
It has little to do with me...  
But I get to get off because, well... I thought of it.

  
T  
You're quite the gloater.

**Trevor and Cless kiss again until Aidan arrives back.**

**He is indeed elated by the scene and sits next to Cless on the couch, leaving her in the middle.**

A (to C)  
Well... What _can't_ you do?

  
C  
I think we can take the MD now...

  
T  
Is it MD or _e_?

  
C  
MD.

  
T  
Good.

  
A  
What's the difference?

  
T  
Pure MD has no amphetamine.  
And since we're not on a 12-hour rave...

  
A  
So it's just the ultra-sensitive skin thing.

  
T  
Yep.

  
C  
Here, I cut one into three.  
Like I said it's not much.  
I called my friend and said

_I'm having a threesome right now, give me what you have._

_  
_T  
Great friend.

  
A (to C)  
You could have given each of us half and given him a placebo. He would never know.

  
C  
Why not?

  
A  
He emulates drugs from his imagination.  
A third of this will make him see dragons in here.

  
T  
I'm too high to debate...

**They each take their designated MD.**

**Aidan brings water from the kitchen.**

T  
So...

  
A  
Is it happening already?

  
C  
What, the buzz?

  
A  
No, the threesome.  
Is this it?

  
C  
Well, since I ended up in the middle...

  
T  
So the true middle reveals itself...

  
C  
Here's a little warm-up dare.

**Cless gets up, takes off all her clothes except for her underwear and bra, and sits between Aidan and Trevor.**

**She closes her eyes and throws her arms up.**

C  
You can only touch me where there's no fabric for now.  
(pause)  
You're welcome to do the same.

**Trevor is very hesitant.**

**Aidan takes his shirt off and gets up to take his pants off.**

**Trevor follows.**

**Cless is marveled by the sight of them.**

T  
Only where's there's no fabric...?

  
C  
Yes.

  
T  
Until it kicks in?

  
C  
Sure.

  
T  
It's a good dare if I've ever seen one...

  
C  
Come on...

**Cless takes their hands and they sit back on the couch with her.**

**Trevor caresses her arms and Aidan kisses her neck.**

**A lot of sighs and chuckles go around.**

C  
Come on, tell me more about the _good_ dares from last week...

  
A  
You're impossible...

  
C  
I really wanna know...

  
T  
Well, he made me crawl to him...

  
A  
He made me give him a lap dance...

  
T  
He made me jerk off in the shower so he could watch.

  
A  
He made me get on all fours to spank me.

  
C  
Spank? Wow.

  
T  
All true...

  
C  
You really know how to play the adult version of this...

  
T (to C)  
Well, he eats up any dare you throw at him.

  
A (to C)  
And I assure you he already has a million perverse ideas cooking up.

  
C  
Hmm... do me.  
Throw a really perverse one at me.

  
T  
Oh god...

  
A  
A word of advice, no need to hold back with her...

  
C  
Really?

  
A  
Sometimes you might require a little bit of _translation_...

**Trevor takes a deep breath.**

T  
Alright, alright. I have one  
(pause)  
Hold her like this...

**Cless sits in front of Aidan, facing Trevor.**

**Aidan holds her arms back, according to what Trevor suggested.**

**Trevor kisses down her body.  
**

**He skips her panties and goes straight to her thighs.**

**Cless turns her head back and kisses Aidan.**

**Trevor crawls back up Cless's body and joins them in a sloppy triple kiss.**

A  
Now, _this_ is definitely _it_...

  
C  
Not bad...  
But where's the dare?

  
T  
I wasn't really daring, I was just being perverted, like he said.

  
A (to C)  
See? Always one step hornier...

  
C (to T)  
Why don't you take the middle then...

**Cless moves, leaving Trevor in the middle.  
**

**They kiss each side of his neck and run their hands all over his body, except for his underwear.**

A  
Hard-ons do not look good on underwear...

  
C  
Really? I kinda like it...

**Cless runs her fingers along Trevor's underwear waistband.**

**Trevor smirks.**

C (provoking T)  
Can't take them off yet...  
I don't think the e has kicked in yet.

  
A (provoking T)  
Yeah, I don't think it has...  
Too bad.

  
T  
Fuck.  
The both.  
Of you.

**Aidan and Cless start kissing intensely in front of Trevor.**

T  
Are you sure the _e_ hasn't kicked in?  
I'm seeing you in slow motion...

  
C  
I don't think we took enough for that...

  
A (to C)  
It's his imaginary _e_.

  
T  
Well then...

**Trevor gets up determined, takes off his underwear, and leaves for the bedroom naked without looking back.**

C  
He's really high, isn't he?  
I mean... we took the same thing.

  
A  
You have no idea...  
(pause)  
Let's just go with it until it kicks in for us.  
It's will be funny.

**Cless and Aidan follow him to the bedroom.**

T (to C)  
You, come here, sit with me.

**Cless abides.**

**Trevor points at Aidan standing in front of them.**

T (to A)  
You, go on, take it off...

**Aidan chuckles embarrassedly.  
**

**Trevor insists.**

**Cless tries to hide her laughter.  
Aidan notices.  
** **So he takes a deep breath and takes off his underwear.**

T (to C)  
This isn't just any cock, right?  
It's _glorious_.  
What's your take on it?

  
C (to T)  
I...  
Why don't you stand there next to him?

  
T  
Really? That's where you're going?  
I'll indulge...

**Trevor abides.**

C  
Oh no, I'm not comparing your dicks.  
I just wanna see you... _test_ each other's skin.  
To see if the _e_ kicked in.

  
A  
Ok, you want a little show...

  
T  
I can indulge in that too.

  
A  
You can indulge in anything...

**Aidan kisses Trevor.**

**They caress each other's arms, back, neck.**

**Trevor gets some shivers and chuckles.  
**

**He reaches for Aidan's dick and caresses it very softly.**

**Cless is wide-eyed.**

A  
This is it, isn't it...?

  
T  
Yeah...

  
A  
Feels good...

  
C  
You two are quite a sight...  
(pause)  
Come here.

**Cless takes Trevor's hand and brings him to the bed.**

**She immediately sits on top of him and they kiss.**

**Aidan walks to his nightstand and gets a handful of condoms from the drawer.  
**

**He slowly drops them on top of the kissing duo.**

A  
It's a consent rain...

  
T (laughing at A)  
Get in here...

  
A  
I like what's going on with you two right now...

  
C  
What about you?

  
A  
I'm right here...

**Aidan takes off her bra.**

T  
Wait, let me take your panties off with my teeth.

  
C  
It's not gonna be as sexy as you think...

  
T  
I don't care...  
Stand up.

**Cless stands up on the bed right above Trevor, but she has some trouble keeping her balance.**

**Aidan holds her arm to help and they start laughing about it.**

**Trevor bites off her panties and starts pulling them down.**

**She almost falls.  
**

**They all laugh uncontrollably.**

A  
Dear god, it kicked in.

**Trevor manages to bite Cless's panties down to her knees and she finishes taking them off.**

**She kneels down on top of Trevor, picks up a condom, and tears it open with her teeth.  
**

**Aidan helps her put the condom on Trevor.**

T  
We're never taking this back...

**Cless sits on Trevor's dick and starts to ride him.**

**After the initial frenzy, Aidan kneels behind Cless.**   
**He runs his hands through her back, her hair, and her neck.  
She gets shivery and speeds up the pace.**

**Aidan holds her hips and powers her movements while looking straight at Trevor's eyes.  
**

**Trevor gets delirious.**

**Cless turns her head and kisses Aidan intensely.  
**

**He takes his hand down to her pussy.**

A  
Want it?

  
C  
Yeah...

**Cless slows down on riding Trevor as Aidan masturbates her.**

**Trevor catches his breath and watches them in awe.  
**

**He touches Cless's face, traces her lips, and plays with her tongue.  
**

**Her sighs turn into moans.**

**Trevor bites his lips to control himself from fucking her fast again while Aidan works on her clit.**

**Cless starts orgasming with a ferocious gasp.  
**

**She involuntarily curves down and squirms.**

**Still coming, she slaps Aidan's hand off her pussy and starts riding Trevor fast again.**

**Aidan lays down beside Trevor.**

**Cless is in a long-lasting state of half coming.  
**

**Eventually, it wears off and she slows down.**

**But right then Trevor comes.  
He grabs her hips and roughly moves her back and forth.**

**Afterward, Cless collapses on top of him and they breathe it out.**

**Trevor stretches out his arm so Aidan can join them.**

T  
Oh fuck...

  
C  
My legs...

**Trevor goes to the bathroom.**

**Aidan cuddles Cless.**

**  
**C (whispering)  
What the fuck...

  
A (whispering)  
That went so much better than I imagined...

  
C (whispering)  
What the _fuck_?

**Trevor joins them back and looks amused by all the giggling and whispering.**

T  
Check this out...

**Trevor slides his finger through Aidan's arm really fast, like he is lighting a match.  
**

**Aidan instantly rubs his arm.**

T  
It's kicked in, hasn't it?  
I feel like I've just fucked god...ess.

  
C  
What the fuck...

  
A (to C)  
You are somewhere else right now, aren't you?

  
C  
I. Am. _Fantastic._

_  
_A (to T)  
That type is called _the traveler_.

  
T  
It's a well-known type.

**Cless moves around and leaves Aidan in the middle.**

**They begin rubbing and licking each other's bodies** **, amazed at how the touches feel.**

**Quite some time is spent at it, until Trevor turns Aidan sideways and hold him from behind.**

**Cless** **begins jerking him off.  
**

**Aidan is half ecstatic and half desperate.**

T  
Are we even able to coordinate this right now...?

  
A  
Yes!  
You _have to_...

  
C  
We can do more than this...

**Cless hands Trevor another condom.  
He puts it on and gets the lube.**

**Trevor proceeds to slowly fuck Aidan sideways.**

A  
How are you still hard...?

  
T  
Sadly, for you, _very._

**Cless goes down Aidan's body and begins sucking him off.  
**

**He is able to take it for a long time without coming.**

**Cless stops to rest her jaw.**

C  
Jesus... are you gonna come anytime soon?

  
A  
The _second_ you rough this up...

  
T  
Oh, I've got this...

**Trevor gets inspired to light choke Aidan while fucking him more aggressively.  
**

**That brings Aidan to come on Cless's mouth.**

**Trevor and Cless find themselves completely entangled around Aidan and begin disassembling.**

**Cless goes to the bathroom.**

A  
She's _a lot_ too, isn't she?

  
T  
We're all a lot...  
A lot high.

**Aidan laughs.  
**

**Trevor and he stare at each other's eyes enchantedly** **and begin caressing each other's skin**

**Trevor pushes his fingers inside Aidan's mouth and feels his tongue.**

T (sighing)  
Fuck... This has _never_ felt better...

  
A  
What about this...?

**Aidan runs his fingers through Trevor's hair.  
**

**Trevor melts away.**

**While they fool around high out their minds, Cless is walking around the apartment.  
**

**She goes through the bedroom to the kitchen, eats something in the living room, takes a shower and drinks some coffee.  
**

**Then she comes back to the bedroom and starts getting dressed.**

A  
Why are you getting dressed?

  
T  
Come back!  
It's really good right now...

  
C (sighing)  
God... this was _good_ , wasn't it?

_Really good..._

_  
_T  
Yeah, it was amazing, but...

  
C  
That orgasm, I never...  
(pause)  
I can still feel my skin glowing.

  
A  
Then come back to bed!

  
C  
I would love to, but I'm actually going.

  
A  
What?

  
T  
Where?

  
C  
Home.

  
T  
Why?

  
A  
How?

  
C  
Uber.

  
A  
Are you serious?

  
T  
I thought we would all sleep together like Sense8...

  
C (winking at T)  
I _promise_ you both we can definitely do this again...  
But this time I really can't stay.

  
T  
Why not?

  
C  
Because you're _madly_ in love with each other...  
You might want to sort it out before next time.  
Ok, my uber is here!

  
A  
Hey!

  
T  
What?

  
C  
Bye!


	7. Limerence

**After Cless's big exit, Trevor looks at Aidan and sees him completely jarred.**

**Trevor himself takes some time to react.**

T  
Do... all your threesomes end like this...?

**Aidan throws an angry look at Trevor.**

T  
Hey... don't be mad, she's...  
In fact, I don't even know how you can be angry at all with that much _peace and love_ running through our veins right now...

**Aidan throws another angry look at Trevor.**

T  
Let's hit pause on that, go about our night...  
Me, I'm nearly fainting, but I can make it to the shower...  
But I'll understand if you don't show up for this one.

**Trevor showers alone this time.**

**Aidan collapses on the bed overwhelmed.**

A  
Fuck me Cless...

**Trevor comes back and sees Aidan rubbing his face.**

T  
Oh no, no...  
This night was too good to go to waste.  
Whatever it is you're feeling - I have no idea what it is - but I don't have to know right now, ok?  
That's for later...  
(pause)  
We were high out of our minds, talking shit and blowing on each other's ears.  
Let's just... take it from there, why not?

**Trevor blows on Aidan's ear, causing him to faintly chuckle.**

A  
Ok, ok...  
(takes a deep breath to focus)  
So you showered alone?

  
T  
And it took me about 5 minutes to do it without you.

  
A  
I've been wasting a lot of my electric bill on you then...

  
T  
You can jerk me off for free now.

**Aidan chuckles.**

A  
I'm gonna take a 5-minute shower then.

  
T  
I'll try to stay awake.

**Trevor is left alone in the bedroom and notices he's faintly shaking.  
**

**So he takes a deep breath,** **jumps at Aidan's phone, and sends himself Cless's number.  
**

**He texts her 3 messages:  
**

**what  
**

**the  
**

**fuck**

**Aidan comes back from the bathroom and sees Trevor laying down trying to look awake.**

**Aidan sits beside him on the edge of the bed.**

A  
Come here...

**Trevor sits up and faces him.**

**Aidan kisses him as softly as he can while clearly trying to hold back some intensity.**

**After the kiss, Aidan turns off the light and lays down.**

**They stay awake in silence for a few minutes u** **ntil Trevor presses his eyes shut and musters up the courage to speak.**

T  
You know... whenever I'm in love... I keep playing Careless Whispers inside my head... completely involuntarily.  
(pause)  
This goes back to my teenage years when the song was already subject to mockery but widely beloved as an international love anthem.  
(pause)  
And I've always thought the song went   
_I'm never gonna dance again..._

**Trevor starts singing embarrassedly and Aidan tries to hold back his laughter.**

T

_... guilty feelings got no rhythm.  
_ (pause)  
Then the internet came, and from time to time I would catch a meme or a gif about this song.  
And it would say...

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
_ And I thought for sure that was just the meme, because what kind of stupid verse would that be?  
What could feet be guilty of?

**Aidan is barely able to hold back his laughter.**

T  
Then, over the years, I saw it here and there and I just thought the feet thing had really  
gone viral.  
So many stupid old shit does...  
(pause)  
I always end up forgetting about this.  
But this song came back to me this week...

**Aidan's expression changes from not so secretly laughing to startled.**

T  
And it finally occurred to me to check.  
And the god damn song does indeed blame the feet.  
It's what he wrote.  
Guilty feet.

**Without saying a word, Aidan takes Trevor's hand and places it on his chest.  
**

**Trevor feels Aidan's heart pounding.**

**So he does the same thing and Aidan feels Trevor's heart pounding as well.**

**They get closer and touch their foreheads.**

A (whispering)  
What happens if we kiss now...?

  
T (whispering)  
I think we explode...

  
A (whispering)  
Might be worth it...

**Aidan kisses Trevor softly.  
**

**Trevor brings him in intensely.**

**They embrace for an endless time until exhaustion wears them off and they fall asleep.**

**On the next day, Aidan slowly wakes up.**   
**He's afraid to move around and wake Trevor up, s** **o he just stares at the ceiling.**

**Eventually, Trevor wakes up and notices Aidan like that.**

T  
Is it so bad...?

**Aidan sighs.  
**

**But keeps starring at the ceiling.**

A  
No, it's not bad at all...  
Not a thread of bad it in.

  
T  
So...?

  
A  
It's like the whole anal sex conundrum...  
(pause)  
Except now you're the one who's had 5 seconds of internal struggle and dropped on all fours.  
And I'm gonna be the one stalling you to death.  
Even though I already know I'm gonna love it.

  
T  
Of course you are.  
You have a prostate.

**Aidan chuckles.**

T  
So... what you're afraid of is the pain of shoving it in.

  
A  
Irrationally...

  
T  
And... what would be the lubricant in this metaphor?

  
A  
What do you think?

  
T  
My utterly remarkable wits.

  
A  
That, of course... and alcohol

  
T  
And marijuana...

  
A  
And... that's it.

  
T  
Ok.

  
C  
Ok?

  
T  
Yeah, it's ok.

**They stay silent for half a minute.**

A  
You're loving what she did, aren't you?

  
T  
Again, it was another gut punch... dear god...

_But..._ I'm not gonna lie to you... yeah, I am.

  
A  
And what the fuck was that about George Michael?

  
T  
It was all I could think of to say...

  
A  
Really??

  
T  
I swear...

**They stay silent again.**

A  
You know... there's a roller coaster in Las Vegas.

  
T  
Yeah...?

  
A  
When I rode it for the first time, there was a part I couldn't tell if it was going up or down, because it was so incredibly fast...  
Then I went again just to pay attention to that bit.  
Still couldn't tell.  
And that's how I feel when I'm in love...

  
T  
Damn...

  
A

_That's_ a love story.

  
T  
You're brilliant  
Can I steal it?

  
A  
Yeah, well...

  
T  
Is it true?

  
A  
It's more exciting than listening to Careless Whispers in your head.

  
T  
Absolutely...  
(pause)  
Are we really having this conversation or just circling around it?

  
A  
If you don't know it, that is how the roller coaster feels.

**Another silent break.**

T  
Do you wanna smoke some pot?

  
A  
This early in the day?

  
T  
What time is it?

  
A  
I have no idea...

**They go silent one more time.**

T  
Maybe I should go...  
I might be pushing this too far, even for myself.  
(pause)  
Why don't I go, and we do what we did last time...  
We think and process and we'll talk later.

**Trevor starts to get up.**

A  
Hey...

  
T  
Really, it's absolutely fine.

  
A  
Smoke one with me.  
I would probably do it after you left anyway.

  
T  
Sure, what the hell...

**They go to the living room and Trevor stands by the open window.  
**

**He waits there until Aidan joins him with the joint.**

**They smoke and stare out the window, naked.**

T  
You're right...  
This is exactly what we should be doing right now.

  
A  
You suggested it.

  
T  
You said you were gonna do it anyway so... I'm glad I stayed.

  
A  
I'm glad you stayed too.  
After last night...

  
T  
Are you kidding me?  
Did you see how high I was?

**Aidan chuckles.**

T  
There was no way I gonna leave.  
(pause)  
By the way, after she left I jumped your phone... texted me her number and texted her _what the fuck._

_  
_A (laughing)  
Oh my...  
And has she replied?

  
T  
No... not yet.  
(pause)  
Are you two gonna be okay?

  
A  
Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine.  
She's probably gonna wait for me to say it's safe to come out.

  
T  
Are _you_ gonna be ok?

**Aidan smiles embarrassedly and looks down.**

A  
I am... yeah.

  
T  
And... am I gonna be ok...?

**They can barely contain the smiles on their faces as they get closer and kiss.  
**

**A sloppy and somewhat high kiss.**

**Afterward, and without saying much else, they finish smoking.  
**

**Then Trevor gets dressed and leaves.**


	8. Texts

**Later that day, Clessidra texts Aidan.**

_C: still waiting for you to thank me_

_A: fuck you_

C: _and?_

_A: thank you_

_C: you're welcome_

_A: what were you thinking??_

_C: what I was seeing_

_A: I would have come to terms with it on my own time_

_C: yeah, yeah, what about him? did he freak out?_

_A: no, he fucking ate it up_   
_I freaked out alone_   
_he was sweet_   
_too sweet actually_

_C: what do you mean?_

_A: never seen him like that..._

_C: what did he say??_

_A: oh god..._

_C: what?_

_A: we're fucking in love_

_C: did he say it??_

_A: no, nobody said it-said it  
_ _but it was there_  
 _you fucking left it there_

_C: It was so big I was practically the fourth person on the threesome_

_A: did you feel bad about it?_

_C: are you kidding me?_

_A: ok, you didn't feel bad about it_

_C: AT ALL_   
_but I was not gonna wake up with you two in unsolved love... ugh_

_A: he was really hoping we would all sleep together_

_C: how sweet_

_A: he unexpectedly sweet sometimes_

_C: who knows, maybe we'll do it again_

_A: yeah_

_C: go be in love first_

_A: Yeah... I'll see what I can do about that_

_C: so you two are good_

_A: we're great  
he handled it ridiculously well_

_C: good  
_

_so now I can text him back_

_A: be nice, you scared him_

_C: put in a good word for me_

**And so Clessidra texts Trevor back.**

_T: what  
_

_the  
_

_fuck_

_C: nice concrete poetry_

_T: Hello_

_C: Hello_

_T: I take it you've spoken to each other then_

_C: yes_

_T: how did it go?_

_C: it was fine_   
_but listen, I'm sorry_

_T: to me? no, it's ok_   
_really ok_

_C:_ _you are really gaga over him, aren't you?_

_T: how are you not?_   
_how have you never been?_

_C: you know, it's just one of those things..._   
_I know you're still trying to understand it_

_T: I know he was furious_ _, but deep down I liked what you did  
_

_even the wrongness of it_

_C: he liked it too..._

_T: he will get there_

_C: and we'll probably get together again eventually, the three of us_

_T: we will?_

_C: so don't fuck it up until then_   
_bye_

**Later that week, Aidan texts Trevor.**

_A: is it that time of the week again?_

_T: I thought you'd never ask_

_A: yours or mine?_

_T: mine, if it's all the same to you_

_A: when?_

_T: tomorrow any time after 4?_

_A: done_

_T: and what's the catch this week?_

_A: no catch_   
_just me and you_   
_sober even  
maybe_

_T: no,_ _really,_ _what's the catch?_

_A: there could be a little catch if you want..._

_T: I want_  
I'm signing without reading

_don't even tell me_

_A: I wasn't going to haha_

_T: I guess I'll see you then_


	9. The Worst Part Is Over

**Aidan arrives at Trevor's**

T (to himself)  
Here we go...

**Trevor opens the door and is taken aback by what he sees.**

T  
Oh, you're...

  
A  
What do you think?

  
T  
... wearing a skirt.

  
A  
I modeled this a while back and kept a few.

  
T  
I... ahem... it looks _very_ good on you...  
Resembles a kilt.

  
A  
Mainstream fashion decided to start with a masculine skirt that wouldn't actually _threaten_ masculinity... much.  
And even called it _men's_ skirt.  
But, you know...

  
T  
It's still a skirt.

  
A  
Yes.  
(pause)  
So... can I come in?

  
T  
Yes, of course!  
Sorry.

**Aidan comes in.**

**Trevor looks overwhelmed and doesn't kiss him hello.  
**

**So Aidan comes straight in and leans back on the kitchen counter.**

**He stares at Trevor while he closes the door.  
**

**Trevor finally snaps out of it.**

T  
Oh, sorry.  
(pause)  
Hello...

**Trevor approaches Aidan and traps him against the counter by putting his arms on each side.  
**

**He looks down at the knee-high length black skirt.**

**Aidan lifts Trevor's chin up with a smirk.**

A  
Eyes up here.

**Trevor chuckles.**

**They kiss a deep kiss that demands deep breaths in between.**

T (whispering)  
What possessed you to wear a skirt...?  
Why...?

  
A (whispering)  
You know why...  
Why not?

  
T (whispering)  
Yeah... I know why...

**Trevor slides his hands down Aidan's hips and slowly lifts up the skirt.**

**Aidan is smirking very close to Trevor's face.  
**

**Trevor tries to kiss him but he playfully backs out.  
**

**Trevor smiles embarrassedly, slightly blushing.**

**With the skirt lifted halfway up, Aidan jump sits on the counter and wraps his legs around Trevor's waist.**

**Trevor grabs Aidan's thighs and reaches his ass from under the skirt.**

T  
Do you-

**Aidan keeps him from finishing the question with a ferocious kiss.**

**There's some talk in between kisses, smiles, and deep breaths.**

A (whispering)  
I am...   
_so_ glad _...  
_ you liked this...

  
T (whispering)  
Fuck you...  
You're gonna say you _risked?  
_ Didn't know if I was gonna like it?

  
A (whispering)  
I never do...

  
T (whispering)  
Fuck you...  
You knew I would.

  
A (whispering)  
Didn't you say you liked my optimism...?

  
T (whispering)  
I'm gonna show you what I like...

**Trevor spreads Aidan's legs a little further apart and brings him closer to his body.  
**

**He can feel Aidan's hard bulge pressing against his stomach.**

T  
Aren't you supposed to wear these without underwear?

  
A  
It's _not_ a kilt...  
Just a masculinity reassuring skirt...

  
T  
It works great then.  
You seem _very_ reassured...

  
A  
Oh, I've got masculinity to spare...  
Do your worst.

**Trevor pulls Aidan down and flips him around, bending him over against the counter.  
**

**He takes off Aidan's underwear and leaves the skirt on.**

T  
Don't move.

  
A  
I won't...

**Trevor walks away to his bedroom and returns with some condoms and lubricant.**

**He takes Aidan's shirt off and** **lifts up his skirt just enough just to get his hands underneath.  
He begins softly stroking Aidan's dick from behind.**

**Aidan leans his head on the counter, contorting his body from the pleasure.**

T  
Would you take a look at this...  
At us.

**Aidan chuckles.**

**Trevor smears some lube on Aidan's ass.  
**

**Then he takes off his own clothes and** **embraces Aidan from behind, rubbing his hard dick against the glazed ass.**

 **Aidan arches his back and laughs** **impatiently.**

A  
You're certainly taking your time, aren't you?

  
T (laughing)  
Oh not the blue balls  
You're such a crazy fuck...

**Trevor pins Aidan's wrists on the counter, causing him to bend over even lower.  
**

**Then he gently scratches Aidan's arms from hands to shoulders.**

**Aidan gets shivery and hisses.**

**Trevor backs away and puts a condom on.  
** **He begins penetrating Aidan with some difficulty.**

T  
Is this ok for you?  
It's really tight doing it standing up like this...

  
A (chuckling)  
It's really... _really_ ok...  
Keep going...

**Trevor abides. Progressively.  
**

**He holds the skirt up and tugs at it to move Aidan back and forth.**

**Aidan remains voluntarily wrist pinned to the counter.**

**While Trevor sweats his life off, Aidan is having an out-of-body experience.**   
**His eyes are rolling back, he's scratching the marble counter, barely making a sound.**   
**Barely breathing.**

**Trevor exhausts himself before either of them comes.  
** **He just stops, pulls out, and tries to catch his breath.**

**Aidan immediately drags himself down to the floor.  
Trevor collapses beside him and they lie down.**

**Aidan is laughing.  
**

**Trevor is astonished.**

T  
What are you trying to get out of me?

  
A  
Nothing...  
That I'm aware of.  
(pause)  
What do you mean?

  
T  
It's the third weekend in a row you completely _baffle_ me...

  
A  
I'm pretty baffled myself.

  
T  
No, you're not.  
You're just...  
We didn't know each other that much...  
I mean, did we? We do now...  
Anyway... somehow you get it right.  
You just... _get it right.  
_ (pause)  
You come up with these... insanely... _hardcore_ ideas.  
Week after week.  
Out of the blue.  
And somehow you _get it right_.

  
A  
I get _you_ right.

**Silence.**

T  
I thought the skirt was meant to keep the attention as far away from that as possible...  
(pause)  
And I really don't mind it.  
I mean... I won't go there if you won't.

  
A  
Yeah, well...  
Let's at least fuck first, right?

  
T  
And I'm not done with that yet.  
(pause)  
By the way... the skirt?

  
A  
Yes?

  
T  
What was it?  
Did you want to tease me with it... see how I'd react, or... fulfill one of your _urges_?

  
A  
I think my urge was precisely to tease you.

  
T  
But you also wanted to be fucked in that skirt.

  
A  
And I didn't even have to say anything.  
You just went with it...

  
T  
It wasn't hard to figure it out.  
Your urges are _stratospherically_ obvious.

  
A  
And you can't help wanting to fuck a taboo.

  
T (smirking)  
I can't, can I?

  
A  
It's ridiculously easy to take advantage of you...

  
T  
Especially with your particularly _abyssal_ fetiches within the sea of taboos.

  
A  
All I did was show up in a skirt.

  
T  
Yeah, you did.  
I opened the door, saw you and... _lost it_.  
The world seemed to disappear and I was free to do exactly what I wanted...

  
A  
Good.

**They start kissing again on the kitchen floor.**

**Soon they become aware of the unpleasantry it brings.**

A  
The moment to spontaneously fuck in the kitchen has passed, hasn't it?

  
T  
It has...  
I hope it wasn't part of your urge?

  
A  
No, it's actually quite far from it.

  
T  
Oh, so there is an _it..._

 _  
_A  
There is always an _it_...

**Aidan takes Trevor to the bedroom by the hand**

**Trevor goes quietly, almost hypnotized.**

**Aidan waits for Trevor to lay down on the bed and mounts him, still wearing the skirt.**

A  
This is what I caught myself urging for...

  
T  
You wanna fuck like this...?  
You have no mercy for that asshole of yours, do you?

**They laugh together.**

**Trevor lifts the skirt and feels Aidan's legs.**

**Aidan rearranges Trevor's hard dick so that it rubs against his ass while he moves back and forth.**

**They grow slowly and limitlessly turned on.**

T  
This feels really good...  
(pause)  
But how are you going to actually sit on it...?

  
A  
I'm just going to.

**Aidan puts a condom on Trevor.  
**

**Sitting on Trevor's dick doesn't come easily, but he manages.**

A  
Ok, don't move.

  
T  
Ok.

  
A  
Only I move.

  
T  
Ok.

  
A  
Hold it up like this...  
And I'll just...

  
T  
Fuck...  
I think you've got it... you're sitting on my hand now...

  
A  
Ok, let go...

  
T  
You're a fucking natural.

  
A  
Not really... I'm afraid it's gonna hurt...

  
T  
It's a little late for that...  
The worst part is over.  
You already fell in love, now just ride it.

**Aidan quickly kisses Trevor to keep him from saying anything else and starts riding him harder  
**

**Soon, both of them are sensorily engulfed.**

**The second Aidan shows he's getting tired, Trevor begins jerking him off.  
** **Aidan closes his eyes and wanders off from the pleasure.**  
 **Trevor tries to stay focused and keep up the stroking.**

T  
I think...  
I can come...  
when you come...

  
A  
But if we keep going like this... I'm gonna come on your chest...

  
T  
It's fine... go ahead...

**The mere mention of coming on Trevor's chest makes Aidan's whole body pulsate.  
**

**He comes like a madman. Grunting, and panting.**

**Trevor feels Aidan's warm spunk spreading through his chest.  
**

**Shortly after, he comes too.**

**Unlike Aidan, Trevor stops breathing and moaning altogether.**   
**He arches his back and sinks his head on the pillow.  
**

**His eyes roll back and he thrusts his hips a few more times.**

**The skirt is a mess.**

**Trevor finishes. Aidan is watching him closely.**

A  
My god...

  
T  
Another successful urge.

  
A  
Fuck...

  
T  
Are you ok?

  
A  
I... don't know yet.  
I think so.  
You?

  
T  
I'm... fantastic.

  
A  
So... how did it feel?

  
T  
It felt _impossible_ to keep up with your orgasm for starters.  
I kept losing the grip, could barely breathe.  
But then you came and I felt the warmth of...  
And I actually enjoyed it.  
A lot.

  
A  
Look at this mess...

  
T  
Well, since we came this far on our own sober minds, I could use a drink right now.

  
A  
A drink or a smoke?

  
T  
You didn't.

  
A  
I did.

  
T  
Thank god...

  
A  
I didn't think we were gonna make it this far either.

**Aidan lights up the joint and they start smoking on the bedroom window.  
**

**Naked.**

T  
Post-coital joint.

  
A  
Yeah...  
(pause)  
You know... I've never smoked so much marijuana at once like in these past few weeks.  
With you.

  
T  
We're allowed.  
We're over 35.  
And it's been quite _a lot_...

  
A  
It's been another lifetime.

  
T  
How are you gonna outdo yourself next week?

  
A  
I'm sure I'll come up with something on the night.

  
T  
I bet...  
(pause)  
So... the skirt.  
Did it do the trick for you?

  
A  
You mean did I feel _like a..._

 _  
_T

 _Woman_ , yeah  
Why don't we just keep calling it like that until we work out a better term?

  
A  
Sure, ok.

  
T  
I'm sure there's something wrong with it, but we'll just keep it between ourselves until we figure it out.

  
A  
Well, right now I can't think of anything wrong with feeling like a woman...  
It was beautiful.  
I felt beautiful.

**Trevor gives Aidan a heartfelt look.**

**Aidan catches it.**

**They carry on smoking.**

A  
Do you ever feel like it too?

  
T  
Like... feeling like a woman?

  
A  
Yeah.  
Have you thought about it since we started...?

  
T  
Yes, of course.  
How could I not?  
I'm amazed at how you take your concept of _woman_ and... you know _exactly_ what to do and how to experience it.  
(pause)  
But to answer your question, I don't feel the same desire or curiosity as you, so no.  
Wouldn't know where to start.  
Wouldn't even know if I got it right.  
(smirking pause)  
But...  
I would do or at least try _anything_ you wanted... even if it's just for the kink of it.

  
A  
Wanna try it on?

  
T  
This horribly maculated skirt?  
Sure, why not?

**Trevor tries the skirt on.**

A  
How do you feel?

  
T  
Handsome as fuck.

  
A  
I meant with the skirt.

  
T  
Ha ha funny...  
You're even more self-involved than I am.

  
A  
It's scientifically impossible.

  
T  
Well, I do look good on it, don't I?

  
A  
Good enough to eat...

**Aidan presses Trevor against the wall and grabs his ass underneath the skirt.**

**Trevor throws his arms around Aidan's neck and lets him explore his body.**

**They kiss slowly and humorously.**

A  
I've just noticed something...  
We have extremely hairy legs underneath the skirt.

  
T  
So you're high already.

  
A  
I'm serious - but yes.  
It didn't come up when we were having the hetero crisis...

  
T  
Thank god...

  
A  
Did you think about this?

  
T  
I might have. I'm not sure.  
I had it pretty bad, the _crisis...  
_ So if I did notice it, it didn't even make the cut.

**Trevor pushes Aidan to bed.**

**They lay sideways and entangle their legs.**

**Both are considerably high.**

**Trevor grabs the back part of Aidan's thighs and says:**

T  
You have _a lot_ of _this_...  
A lot of ass...  
An _Ornamental_ cock...  
And an _illegal_ smile...  
(pause)  
The rest you can work out in life, but _these_... right here...  
Are yours.

**Trevor jiggles Aidan's thighs and he laughs embarrassedly.**

A  
And what do you have?

  
T  
I know, right... what do I have?  
You can tell by the way I am now that, as good as it looks, this has _all_ been worked out from a scrawny kid.

  
A  
No, you do have something...  
If I'm playing this right.

  
T  
What then?

  
A  
I'm figuring it out...

  
T  
Don't try too hard.

  
A  
There.  
You have a _twist_.

  
T  
A _twist_?

  
A  
You look _flawless_ and _statuesque_ , even if it's worked out.  
But you have a... "look again".  
A... "are you sure"... or a "guess again".  
A... "there's a flaw in here somewhere and now you wanna find it because you're secretly hoping I'm a bad boy".

  
T (laughing)  
I hope that last one is just you.

  
A  
You would hope that.  
But no.  
You give that out to _everyone_.  
You broadcast it.

**Trevor laughs embarrassedly.**

A  
I don't have that _twist_... not many people do.  
First, you have to look _flawless._ But the _twist_ is the hardest part.  
It's definitely _not_ something you can't work out along life.

  
T  
Well then... I'm gonna tell you why I have it and you don't.

  
A  
Yeah?

  
T  
You're too confident about this ass...  
and your cock...  
and your smile...  
... to care about whatever flaws may be appearing.  
(pause)  
Your hair can be messy...  
You can get caught slouching...  
Or looking tired... in a bad mood even...

**Trevor gently strokes Aidan's hair.  
**

**Aidan reacts surprised because Trevor suddenly changed the tone from funny to tender.**

**Trevor hesitates for a second, but goes on:**

T  
All of those at once... and still, just a grin out of that smile can _ruin_ someone's day.  
(pause)  
I know it's ruining my day...

**Aidan takes Trevor's hand but doesn't look him in the eye.**

A  
I actually love this... you know?

  
T  
What?

  
A  
This intimacy...  
Or closeness, or warmth...  
Whatever it is.

  
T  
Oh...

**Trevor's pressure drops and he turns pale.  
**

**But Aidan doesn't seem to notice.**

A  
I mean it...  
I love this with you right now... I even love it in general.  
I'm not a guy that hates this...  
Maybe I love it too much...

  
T (confused)  
What do you mean?

  
A  
I mean I _love_... _you_.

**Trevor gets surprised and stops breathing.**

**Aidan doesn't notice that either.**

A  
Yeah... fuck it.  
You know it already.  
I don't know why it's so hard...  
(pause)  
I mean, you handled it so easily last week.

  
T  
I think I might...

**And Trevor blacks out.**

**Next thing he knows, he's sitting down on the bed, leaning on the wall.**

**Aidan is holding him up by the shoulders.**

A  
Hey...

  
T  
What happened?   
Did I pass out?

  
A  
Not really...  
You just turned off for a second.  
But you sat up by yourself... mostly.

  
T  
Everything went dark really fast.  
How long have I...?

  
A  
Not even 30 seconds.

  
T  
Ok...

  
A  
So...  
No sex in the hot shower.  
No love declarations while high.  
What else do I need to avoid?

  
T  
Oh no...

  
A  
No, it's ok, it's ok...  
Let me go get you some water.

**Trevor sinks his head in his hands.**

**Aidan brings him water.**

A  
Do you need anything else?

  
T  
Yes.

  
A  
What?

  
T  
Can you repeat _everything_ you said before word by word?

  
A (chuckles)  
Unlikely.

  
T  
Come on, I mean it...  
I was talking about your smile, right?  
Then you took my hand like this...  
And said something that made my vision blur.  
And then something else I didn't quite understand.  
But it must have been _good_... since it made me pass out.

  
A  
I ahh...  
Ok.  
(chuckles)  
I don't know how much of it was me being high, but...  
I started by saying that I love... _this_.  
I'm sometimes overwhelmed by our intimacy.  
I get shivery merely thinking of you sometimes, and...  
I finished by saying...  
It's no mystery to you, of course... that I'm in love.  
With you.  
(pause)  
I feel it all over my body... it couldn't be more real.

**Trevor takes a deep breath.**

T  
I would _gladly_ pass out one more time...

  
A  
Please don't.

  
T  
...just to hear it all again.

  
A  
Yeah, well... it sounded _a lot_ better this time...  
Maybe a few more tries and it's _golden_.

**Trevor chuckles.**

**Aidan stares at him like he's expecting something.**

T  
Oh no, don't do that...

  
A  
What?

  
T  
I can't even _look_ at you right now... let alone say it back, or even kiss you.  
I couldn't even _listen_ to you without passing out.

**Aidan laughs.**

T  
Oh my, I think my senses are too sensitive.  
Are you feeling like this too?

  
A  
No, I don't feel it, because I only smoked marijuana.  
What imaginary drug are you bad tripping from?

  
T  
Fuck me, who knows...

  
A (laughing)  
This is insane!

**And so a laughing fit takes place.**

A  
Alright, alright!  
Nobody loves anybody until we ride this out.  
We're in no hurry, are we?

  
T (chuckling)  
I suppose not...

**They lay down side by side and stare at the ceiling.**

**Trevor takes Aidan's hand.**

T  
Do you want to hear it back?

  
A  
You already said it, didn't you?  
Last week.

  
T  
I didn't say it last week.

  
A  
No, you sang it.  
Through George Michael.

  
T  
But that wasn't it.

  
A  
It wasn't?

  
T  
Listen... you think I felt relieved after what she said.  
But you had a hard time, right?

  
A  
Yeah...

  
T  
Was _this_ what you were afraid of?  
This right here?  
Could you see all of... this?

  
A  
I'm not sure I know how to answer that...

  
T  
Well, I've never had _this_...  
I was only ok with it because I didn't know what I was falling into.

**Silence.**

A  
This is really confusing...  
I told you, nobody loves anybody while we're high.

  
T  
But we do, don't we...?

  
A  
Do you?

  
T  
I do...

  
A  
Then what on earth are you trying to say?

**Trevor chuckles.**

T  
Nevermind...  
Let's just ride this out like you said.  
Let's not love for now.  
Let's talk about something else.  
(pause)  
So, you spoke to her this week.

  
A  
Yes.  
Did she ask you what time you were born?

  
T  
She did.  
I was going to ask you about this earlier... but I forgot.

  
A  
I figured she started this... so she better help me solve it.  
I texted her saying

 _he's on cloud fucking number 9 and I'm still here right where you left me: on Earth, in shock.  
_ And her response was... she said she'd do your astral chart.

  
T  
Which is quite a stretch.

  
A  
Yeah, well... I was willing to indulge.  
She can make sense of anything when she wants to.

  
T  
And what did my chart say?

  
A  
You are an Aquarius, your ascendant is Libra.

  
T  
That much I know.

  
A  
But both our moons are the same.  
I think.  
Was it _moon_ or _mars_?

  
T (chuckling)  
But do you remember the meaning?

  
A  
Basically, what it means... what she said it means...  
We fear the same thing.  
As different as we might be, we fear one thing in common.

  
T  
What thing?

  
A  
Intimacy.

  
T  
Everybody does.

  
A  
Do you want to know or not?

  
T  
Yeah...

  
A  
Because we fear it for different reasons.

  
T  
Now, _this_ is an appropriate conversation to have while we're high.

  
A  
You have no idea...

  
T  
Ok, let's go over it.

  
A  
Ok, so in your case, this moon or mars makes you crave intimacy.

And that threatens your sense of authenticity, the one aquarians hold very dearly.

So you fear intimacy might taint your authenticity.

Theoretically.

  
T  
Astrologically.

  
A (laughing)  
Astrologically my ass, that is 100% you!

  
T  
Oh please...  
And what about you?

  
A  
My moon or mars makes me want things I doubt exist.  
So... the more I doubt it, the more I want it.

  
T  
Doubt what, exactly...?

  
A  
I doubt I can connect to someone as much as I want to.  
And that makes me want to.

  
T  
Fabulous.

  
A  
Isn't it?

  
T  
And what are you fearing in this scenario?

  
A  
I fear the other person might not want it as much as I do...

  
T  
And... when did you stop telling me about astral charts and start dissertating freely about us?

  
A  
Who knows...  
(pause)  
But most of it is what she said, I swear.

  
T (chuckling)  
I have to admit while I'm high, a lot of it did make sense...

  
A  
It absolutely did.

  
T  
And did it help?

  
A  
Well, what do you think?  
Last week I was very angry and slightly shocked.  
This week I came in here wearing a skirt and told you I love you.

  
T  
Gut punch...

**Silence.**

T  
The way I see this...  
We can either top up the marijuana and go on talking about our fears according to our astral charts...  
(pause)  
Or we can talk about it in non-astrological terms.  
Eventually, we're gonna have to...  
But it doesn't have to be now.  
(pause)  
Either way... I love you too.

**Silence.**

A  
Yeah, you're right...  
We _really_ have to decide if we smoke again or not.

**Silence.**

T  
So another one it is.

  
A  
Yep.

**Off to the window, naked, they go again.  
**

**Without looking at each other much.  
**

**But smiling.**

A  
It's all still a big _anal sex_ , isn't it?

  
T  
It is...

  
A  
A big _dry_...

  
T  
It's not _that_ dry.  
We're getting the hang of it.  
In whatever way you want to interpret _it_.

  
A (chuckling)  
You might be right...

  
T  
In a couple of weeks, we'll be laughing at today  
Just like a few weeks ago we were...

  
A  
A flaming mess.

  
T  
Just deplorable.

  
A  
We could barely touch...

**Aidan slowly leans in to kiss Trevor.  
**

**Trevor pulls him into a devouring embrace.  
**

**He tugs Aidan's hair and kisses his neck.**

**Aidan breathes heavily.**

A  
I wanna try something...

  
T  
Yeah...?

  
A  
I already know you're gonna _love it_.

  
T  
By all means...

  
A  
I wanna 69 you... or _with_ you, or... you know...

**Trevor bites his bottom lip.**

T  
I'd like that...

**They get back on the bed.**

T  
How should we...?

  
A  
Who goes where?

**They laugh at each other, incredibly high.**

T  
I'm taller, so I'm under.

  
A  
Ok, here I come then...

  
T  
This is _exactly_ what we needed right now...

  
A (laughing)  
Your dick tastes like condom.

  
T  
Guilty.

  
A  
Not complaining...

  
T  
Ok, let's do it for real.

  
A  
You mean no talking.

  
T  
Yeah.

  
A  
I can do that.

**Finally, they settle on sucking and jerking each other off.  
**

**And stay at it for what feels like hours, but was probably 30 or 40 minutes.  
**

**Until Aidan's body caves.**

A  
I can't... my arms.

  
T  
Next time, we think of this _before_ we come.

  
A  
It's _really_ good...

  
T  
How could it be bad?

  
A  
I know, but I mean...

  
T  
Yeah, I know...  
It's a bit of a mind fuck to suck a dick while yours is being sucked, isn't it?

  
A  
My lips are numb...

**Shortly after that was said, they fall asleep for the rest of the night.**

***

**Upon waking up the next day, Trevor wakes Aidan up.**

T  
Oh my... when did we fall asleep?

  
C  
Why... _how_ did we fall asleep without a drop of water?  
I'm dried up and still tasting that condom.

  
T  
Oh yeah... that was when.

  
A  
And now...

  
T  
This is the dark side of the intimacy...

  
A  
You mean _the light_ , the _daylight,_ bright side...

  
T  
Let's just... and we'll take it from there.

**Trevor and Aidan get up and go about washing up and making coffee.**

**They meet back on the couch, feeling a little awkward.**

T  
Hi...

  
A  
Good morning...

  
T  
We can manage this.  
We managed an impossibly high 69 last night.

**Both chuckle.**

A  
You do realize I'll leave as soon as I'm able to.

  
T  
Oh absolutely.

  
A  
Do you think we can handle waking up with Norma Jean?

  
T  
Well... should we?  
I mean...  
Do we have to?

  
A  
I don't know...

  
T  
I don't mind sleeping together.  
Feels good... I wouldn't back down on it.

  
A  
Me neither.

  
T  
But honestly, I'd be wanting to go home after the coffee too if I were you.  
And I say that from the heart, I'm not kicking you out.

  
A  
I know what you mean...

  
T  
Do you _really_ get what I'm trying to say?  
'Cause it's the opposite of what it sounds like.

  
A  
I do, yeah  
The marijuana binds us, and the coffee separates us.

  
T  
For now at least.

  
A  
For as long as we want.

  
T  
Ok... I think we understand each other then.

  
A  
Let's just add a clause stating that we can't talk about anything serious during said coffee.

  
T  
This one has been enough...

**Silence.**

**Aidan looks like he's about to say something but gives up.**

T  
Go ahead and say it...  
Hesitation is not your color.  
We can start not talking seriously over coffee next time...

A  
The thing is...  
How can it be... _love_... if I've never felt it before?  
What the hell did I feel the other times?

**Aidan's words gut punch Trevor.**

T  
How can it _not_ be love?

**They shut each other up with a coffee tasting kiss.**

**Shortly after, A leaves.**


	10. The Bad Trip

**On the next day, Aidan texts Clessidra.**

A: Help

C: What?

A: I don't know what's coursing through my veins right now

C: What did you take??

A: Not like that

C: Like what then?

A: I told him I loved him

C: Took long enough

A: Not really  
Things are happening too fast   
And now I'm dying

C: Why? I'm almost sure he feels the same :P

A: He does

C: So why are you dying?

A: The adrenaline discharged in my brain is unbearable

C: Isn't it oxytocin?

A: I don't know

C: Or limerence

A: I don't think limerence is a substance

C: I think it is

A: Whatever it is, it's killing me

C: It's supposed to be good

A: Yesterday I couldn't eat, sleep, THINK  
I just kept having flashes of us together

C: Damn... it's THAT good

A: I've been lying on the floor staring at the ceiling

C: Then fucking enjoy it  
People kill for this stuff

A: I've been in love Cless  
This is completely different

C: What is it then?  
Are you truly feeling bad?

A: No... I'm feeling run over by a truck  
But without the pain

C: Damn again

A: I'm in love  
With a man  
I've been smoking marijuana for the past 4 weekends straight  
I've had a threesome  
With you  
Whose life is this?

C: If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands

A: Ok, I know it's not really bad

C: It's not  
In fact, it's as good as it gets

A: How did you know?  
What specifically made you out us in that awful way?  
What did you see?

C: I felt something

A: And don't say you felt something

C: But I did

A: I want to know the concrete facts you witnessed

C: Boy, you are far gone already

A: Come on

C: I concretely felt that you were both trying to hold back some sort of wonder  
Like you were constantly checking to see if you were letting out more than you wanted to  
Makes sense?

A: It's a bit generic, to be honest

C: Well, you didn't invent love  
And eventually, you're gonna have to address the elephant in the room too

A: What elephant?

C: Really?

A: I don't know, tell me

C: How do you feel about having these feelings for a man?

A: I don't think that's a problem

C: Ok, how about this  
Would you want to die this much if this was happening with a woman?

A: I don't know

C: I know you think you don't have a problem with that now  
But it's a considerable change, specially in the way people see you

A: Yeah, I know

C: I'm not accusing you of anything  
But you were straight until 5 minutes ago, and that made your life easier whether you noticed or not

A: Ok ok  
I get it

C: You can always count on me to make you feel worse

**Later that day, Aidan texts Trevor.**

A: Hey

T: Is it the weekend already?

A: Still monday

T: Ah damn

A: How are you doing?

T: I'm great... and you?

A: I might be a little over great

T: How so?

A: I wish you would just read my mind and guess  
And explain it back to me

T: What's wrong?

A: Nothing  
And everything

T: Ok...

A: Sorry, everything is fine  
Nothing's changed  
I'm just a little overwhelmed

T: Ok that sounds better  
Do you wanna meet so we can talk?

A: No  
I mean yes  
But not because of this

T: We can talk over here then

A: Are we even ready to talk?

T: It doesn't have to be fairy tale special so why not?

A: Ok we can talk here

T: I'm ready for my gut punch Mr Demille

A: It's not like that

T: Oh no?

A: OK maybe it is a little

T: Ok ok just tell me  
It's me  
I've heard every possible crap from you

A: Ok Trevor here goes  
We're in love  
With each other

T: Yes

A: Wasn't it supposed to feel like a straight path forward if we feel the same?

T: We're far, far from the straight path...

A: Funny

T: But what do you mean by supposed to feel? _  
_How does it feel right now?

A: SO GOOD  
And so bad at the same time...

T: Bad how?

A: I don't mean bad-bad  
It's just that I couldn't sleep last night

T: Me neither actually

A: I've never felt like this  
I thought I'd been in love before

T: Yeah I know what you mean

A: Truth is I don't know how to explain it

T: Aidan, I get it

A: Do you?

T: Yeah

A: I'm so glad to hear that

T: And I have to admit I've been feeling like that for a while now

A: And why didn't you tell me??

T: I don't know  
I just take it as a good feeling and try to enjoy it

A: But It's so intense

T: But you just started feeling like this yesterday

A: Yeah

T: Looks to me like you're just bad tripping

A: I actually could be...

T: I would know  
Glad it's not me this time

A: I kinda wish it was

T: Hey  
Can I see you? We can talk more  
You shouldn't be bad tripping alone

A: Yeah  
I would love that  
Can't believe I didn't freak you out

T: Are you kidding me?  
I would never lose my cool like that

A: You should consider doing it once in a while

T: Aidan  
Everything is fine  
You know that, right?

A: Yeah, I know

T: We're not the first people to go through this  
We're probably the last

***

**Later, Trevor arrives at Aidan's apartment.**

**Aidan opens the door and they look at each other nervously.**

**There's a small silence before Trevor breaks the ice.**

T  
Hi.

  
A  
Hi...

**Trevor slowly walks in.**

**Aidan is elated as he gets closer.**

**There's a still and smiley kiss while Aidan brings both of them inside and closes the door.**

**They talk without being able to stop kissing.**

T  
Hi...

  
A  
Hi...

  
T  
You seem ok now.

  
A  
Well, I've been feeling more catatonic than properly bad.

  
T  
I'm gonna have to teach you how to take some of your own gut punches...

  
A  
Is that what this is?

  
T  
Without a doubt...

  
A  
It feels better now...

  
T  
Well, it got me here...

  
A  
On a school night...

  
T  
Your body is still warm from yesterday...

**They kiss deeply. Their hands are all over each other.**

T  
Hey... I came here to talk...  
First, at least...  
Maybe.

  
A  
I know, I know...

  
T  
Maybe not...  
Blink twice if you wanna fuck.

  
A (laughing)  
No, we should talk...

  
T  
Yeah...  
I know how long it takes to fuck you properly...  
And play our games... bare our souls... and sm-  
Hey, I wanted to ask you something earlier.

  
A  
Yeah?

  
T  
Why didn't you try smoking some pot if you were feeling so overwhelmed?  
Unless you did and this is it.

  
A (chuckles)  
No, I didn't, I...  
(pause)  
let's do this, let's sit.

  
T  
Ok.

  
A  
Do you want something to drink?

  
T  
No, I'm fine, thanks.

**They sit on the couch, facing each other.**

**Aidan touches Trevor's face and smiles.**   
**They get lost in each other's gaze for a moment.**

A  
So... yeah. I didn't smoke any pot.  
Didn't feel like it, alone.  
Didn't want to run away from this.  
Didn't think it would work, to tell you the truth.

  
T  
I see...  
Should we do it now?  
We can smoke and just add it to the list of things we need to talk about.

  
A  
Oh god yes.  
I've gone as far as I could without lube.

**Trevor laughs.**

T  
It's not that bad. We're evolving...  
We're already able to fuck without being high.  
Just have to work on the talking.

  
A  
True...

  
T  
For what it's worth, I'm glad you didn't run away from it.

**Aidan produces the joint and they start smoking.**

A  
I can't believe there are things we haven't talked about yet.

  
T  
The abyss...

  
A (smoking)  
Let's see how deep this thing can go...

  
T  
Truth me.

  
A  
Well...  
How long have you been feeling like this?  
This _passion_ gut punch.

  
T  
Honestly?  
Since I first noticed that you were feeling something more...

  
A  
When was that?

  
T  
Do you remember...? We were right here...  
I said something about _beauty_ and _brains_...  
What was it?

  
A  
You said the brain was the sexiest organ.

  
T  
Yes! Exactly!  
So you do remember.

  
A  
Yes...  
I can't believe you remember that.

  
T  
Of course I do.  
You turned pale.  
What happened?

  
A  
It's funny you should mention that...  
Because it was when I realized I was gonna fall for you.

  
T  
Really?

  
A  
Yeah.  
Long ago I'd seen something somewhere saying that for most demisexuals the brain was indeed the sexiest organ.  
And when you said it, I remembered it immediately.  
It was like you were saying _you are not gonna resist me.  
_ (pause)  
And I really didn't...

**Trevor chuckles embarrassedly.**

T  
I loved your message...  
 _Trevor, we're in love with each other._

**Aidan chuckles embarrassedly.**

T  
Let's just settle it.  
So we can be able to say it, think it, and feel it without being afraid.

  
A  
Ok.  
We're in love...

  
T  
I mean...  
Were we ever not going to?

**Aidan is left speechless for a few seconds.**

A  
After it started?  
Honestly, no...

**Trevor bites his bottom lip.**

**Aidan reaches for his hand and they interlock fingers in silence.**

**Both are smiling embarrassedly but somewhat smitten.**

A  
It's getting kinda hard to talk...  
I can't remember what I wanted to say...

  
T  
Remember this instead...

**Trevor puts Aidan's hand on his chest.  
**

**His heart is pounding.**

A  
Damn...

**Trevor lays Aidan down on the couch.**

**Their legs are tangled, their bodies grind together.**   
**And their kisses are hungry.**

**They lose track of time.**

**The sun goes down and the living room goes dark.**


	11. Don't Stop

**Trevor and Aidan time out on the make out.**

A  
We still have a lot to talk about...

  
T  
Oh, I absolutely know.

  
A  
But we make good post-sex conversation, right?

  
T  
The best...

  
A  
Wanna go to the bedroom?

  
T  
In a while...  
I don't wanna stop this right here...

  
A  
Yeah...

  
T  
We're making out under the influence.  
Of love...

**Trevor bites Aidan's neck.**

A  
Ahhh...

  
T  
How _good_ does it feel?

  
A  
Like something in me is completely gone.

  
T  
What is?

  
A  
Something that resists.

  
T  
I know what you mean...

  
A  
This is so crazy...  
I'll never know what came over me when I first kissed you.  
But I would've done it a lot sooner If I had known...

**Trevor sits on top of Aidan and takes off his own shirt.**

**Aidan can feel Trevor's skin steaming hot.**

**Trevor takes off Aidan's shirt and kisses down his body.**   
**He kneels down on the floor and unbuttons Aidan's pants.**

**Aidan sits up and wraps his legs around Trevor.**

**Trevor takes off Aidan's pants and underwear and buries his face on his crotch.**   
**He comes up licking Aidan's balls and alongside his dick.**

**Aidan rubs his face in pleasure.**

**Trevor takes Aidan's hands and places them on his head.**

**Aidan chuckles.**   
**He gets that Trevor wants him to control the rhythm.**

**Trevor begins sucking his dick.**  
 **Aidan is a little unsure at the beginning but quickly plays along and grabs Trevor's hair.**  
 **Soon he's extremely pleasured by** **controlling Trevor's head up and down.**

 **Trevor alternates between sucking and jerking him off.  
** **Aidan leans forward to kiss him when his lips aren't busy.  
** **But that's when Trevor speeds up the pace and enjoys Aidan moaning and hissing right in his face.**

A  
I don't know how you do it, it's so tight...  
(pause)  
Aren't you tired?

  
T  
Ask me again tomorrow.

  
A  
Make me come then...  
Don't stop...

**Trevor ads his tongue to the tip of Aidan's dick while jerking him off.**

**Aidan leans forward, but Trevor pushes him back so he can watch the squirming.**

**Aidan notices the intention and chuckles.**   
**He tugs at Trevor's hair stronger as his dick gets engulfed by hand and mouth.**

**Aidan comes with an extremely loud grunt, contorting himself around.**   
**Trevor couldn't see much of it after all.**

**After swallowing Aidan's cum, Trevor wipes his mouth and says:**

T  
That's taken care of...  
No blue balls today.

  
A  
Oh my god...

  
T  
How's blow job under the influence of love for you?

  
A  
It's _very_... powerful.

  
T  
Yeah...

  
A  
The way you made me grab your hair...  
I wasn't expecting that.  
I don't know why, but that felt like the kinkiest shit we've done so far.

  
T  
Really?

  
A  
I don't know why.

  
T (chuckles)  
Are you sure?  
Think about it.

  
A  
I know, but it just is.  
I've never seen the shit we've done on porn.  
I mean, it's probably there, I just haven't seen it.  
But controlling your head like that was immediately pornographic. 

  
T  
You've never seen threesomes on porn?

  
A  
Yes, of course, but, come on, that's hardly kinky.  
I meant the daring stuff.  
The syrup, the skirt...

  
T  
For me, the absolute kinkiest shit we've done, by far, is you fucking me in the ass.  
All the rest is a far second.

  
A  
You're not still afraid of penetration, are you?

**Trevor laughs.  
** **Aidan can't help himself and follows.**

A  
You're afraid of something that only happens to people with a hymen!  
On their first time.

  
T  
You think just because you turned me inside out _once_ I'm cured of it?

**Aidan stays silent for a few seconds.**

A (chuckles)  
I'm the bottom, aren't I?

  
T  
Oh yeah...

  
A  
Just like that?

  
T  
Just like that.

  
A  
Is that how these things are decided?

  
T  
I don't know.  
Don't they just happen?

  
A  
I guess.

  
T  
Well, it happened.

  
A  
But-

  
T  
Ok, ok. I want to do it again, I really do.  
But I would have to get to that boiling point again.

  
A  
Oh, ok...  
You're serious, I'm sorry.

  
T  
Not so much that you can't mock me, you're allowed...  
And I'm pretty sure it will get better over time.

  
A  
Whenever you say so.

  
T  
Oh no, you'll have to remind me that I want to.  
Insist even.  
And get me there.

  
A (grinning)  
And then I have to go and get you back, if the first time was any indication.

**Trevor stares at him in silence.**

A  
What?

  
T  
You.

  
A  
Me what?

  
T  
I can tell you're in love with me sometimes... by the way you say some things...

**Aidan is caught by surprise and gets speechless.**

T  
And I've just realized I don't have to keep it to myself anymore.

  
A  
You never did.  
You haven't stopped complimenting my dick since day one.

  
T (chuckles)  
You know what I mean...

**Trevor rests his head on Aidan's lap.  
He's still sitting on the floor.**

**Aidan strokes his hair.**

T  
This feels good...

  
A  
I'm learning...

  
T  
What?

  
A  
How to turn awkwardness into tenderness...

  
T  
Or fear into love...

  
A  
You really think we've been afraid?

  
T  
Aren't we still?

  
A  
Maybe.

  
T  
I'm positive I am.

  
A  
You're not used to having a shit ton of feelings this early in a relationship, are you?

  
T  
Can't say I am...  
Are you?

  
A  
Well, it's usually how it goes for me.  
Except this time is much more than it's ever been...  
It can even be disturbing sometimes.

  
T  
The sex is _very_ disturbing...

  
A (chuckles)  
It really is...  
It throws me off sometimes, to be honest.  
It's so good, so new, so fun, so hot...  
It made me fall in love with you so fast...  
You know?

  
T  
I can't get enough of you...  
I don't understand how it could all happen within a month or so.

  
A  
I've caught myself wondering where the rest of our relationship is.  
We barely even have one.

  
T  
Might not be a formal one but there is a lot of relationship between us.

  
A  
And I would call it _casual_ , but I think it's past that too.

  
T  
I've been calling it casual all along.  
But I've also been sweeping a lot of heartthrob, lively reveries, and sleepless hours under the rug...

  
A  
You really don't lose your cool that easily, do you?  
I mean, unless we smoke pot, lower our guard... and you let yourself boil at your real temperature.  
Then we have, lipsticks, lap dances, my dick up your ass making you lose it...

  
T  
What guard do you have?  
You say and do absolutely everything that comes to your mind.  
You're spontaneous...  
And beautiful...  
And even alarming when you have to be.  
I never understand why you insist on smoking pot at all.

  
A  
Come on, Trev, this is been extremely challenging for me.  
For you too.  
And you know why.

  
T  
Yeah, I know...

  
A  
We're not done with that yet.  
Not even close.

  
T  
I know.

  
A  
What are we gonna do about being bisexual?

  
T  
Own it, of course.

  
A  
Yeah, but when?

  
T  
Honestly? As close to never as possible...

  
A (chuckles)  
That works for me.

  
T  
Really? You're ok with that?

  
A  
Yeah, of course.  
I'm not eager to share what we're having now with the public stoning it's gonna be later.

  
T  
I wanna figure myself out with you before anything.

  
A  
You mean... you want me to fuck you up the ass again, right?

  
T (laughs)  
Oh god...

  
A  
How are you not dying to feel like that again?

  
T  
This is not the way to do it.

  
A  
You basically asked me to harass you until you caved.

  
T  
That's not what I said.

  
A  
Well, I couldn't fuck you right now to save my life anyway.  
You drained me.

  
T  
And I could do it again.  
Your dick is-

  
A  
There you go...

  
T  
Your dick is what turned me bi, for sure.  
It was turning me gay, but then you made me fuck your girlfriend and it stopped at bi so I could handle you both.

  
A (laughs)  
Actually, _she_ made _us_ do it.  
She's probably gonna do it again... once she hears this has been settled.  
And get ready to have some male privilege thrown at your face if-

**Trevor reacts to what Aidan said with a concerned look.**

A  
What?

  
T  
Ahh... I don't know if I should say this really...  
Might be too soon.

  
A  
No, please.

  
T  
No, it's just that...  
I like you the way you are. I really do.  
I hope you know that.

  
A  
Is that it?

  
T  
Essentially.

  
A  
Oh, I'm sorry! I just realized...  
You don't wanna do it.  
Of course, we don't _have_ to have another threesome.

  
T  
No, Aidan...  
(pause)  
It's quite the opposite.

  
A  
So you do?

  
T  
I very fucking much do, yeah.  
If that's ok.

  
A  
It is...

  
T  
I'm gonna try to lay this out as smoothly as I can.

  
A  
Ok.

  
T  
Just... don't change.  
Don't stop urging. Don't stop doing what you want.  
I'm not sure what I'm trying to say here, but...  
(pause)  
Don't even stop having sex with whoever you want to.

  
A  
Oh...

  
T  
I mean, look at what happened just because you decided you wanted to kiss me as a joke.

**Aidan is speechless.**

**Trevor notices and decides to cut it short.**

T  
Just don't stop.  
Anything.  
I can handle it.  
I think.  
But right now that's all I know how to say, so let's just leave it at that.

**They smile at each other but stay silent for a few seconds until Aidan breaks the ice.**

A  
Who knew corresponded love could get so complex...

**He sits down on the floor beside Trevor and runs his fingers up and down Trevor's chest.**

**Trevor leans back against the couch and closes his eyes, enjoying it.**

T  
I know why that is... but you’re not gonna like the answer...

  
A  
Tell me anyway.

  
T  
It's 'cause we’re over 35...

  
A  
Not that shit again.

  
T (chuckles)  
I said you weren't gonna like it.  
But it's a blessing.  
Could be a lot worse.

  
A  
Really?  
Come on...

  
T  
I'm sure of it.

**Aidan is caressing Trevor's chest, arms, stomach, neck.**

**He smiles at Trevor with malice.**

A  
So you think that if we were, say... 20, this would be more difficult?

  
T  
In a lot of ways...

  
A  
How so?

**Aidan adds faintly scratching Trevor's thighs to the caressing circuit.**

**Trevor closes his eyes again and chuckles.**

**Aidan watches him closely.**

T  
You really wanna know?

  
A  
Oh yes.

**Trevor senses the sarcasm in Aidan's voice and grins.**

T  
15 years ago, I don't think we would have kissed, being straight.  
And if we did, we would definitely not have carried on with it like we are.

  
A  
But that’s probably on our generation, not our age.  
Think as If we were 20 _today_...

**Aidan starts kissing Trevor's neck.**

**Trevor smiles and takes a deep breath.**

T  
Well then...  
I think that if we were 20 everything would be less...  
Less talking...  
Less things to share...  
Less experiences to compare...  
Less fucking...  
Less overthinking even...  
Cause we wouldn’t know what hit us even if a meteor crashed on Earth with LOVE written on it.

  
A  
I see...

**Aidan squeezes Trevor's inner thigh.**

**Trevor sighs and bites his bottom lip.**

T  
You do?

  
A  
Yeah... but what if-

**Aidan cups Trevor's balls.**   
**Every hair in his body goes up.**

T (chuckles)  
I don't know for how long I can keep on doing this...

  
A  
I'm giving you the fetish of your life. _  
_A hand job with argumentative antagonization. _  
_

  
T (laughing)  
Oh god...

  
A  
Do you want me to stop?  
It's all or nothing.

  
T  
Is it the five-minute argument or the full half-hour?

  
A  
Don't ruin it...

**Aidan gets up.**

A  
Hang on.

**Aidan goes to the bedroom and comes back with the lubricant.**   
**He returns to his position beside Trevor, smears a handful of lube on his hand, and begins stroking Trevor's dick.**

**Trevor sinks his head back.**

T  
Ah fuck...

  
A  
Come on, don't stop now...

  
T (chuckles)  
What...?

  
A  
What changed within you between 20 and 35?

  
T  
Really??  
(pause)  
Let me see...  
External factors aside, nothing changed much...  
Nothing really happened until...

  
A  
Until what?

  
T  
I turned 35...

  
A  
Which was early this year.

  
T  
Right before we met...  
And worked together for ten months.

  
A  
So what happened?

  
T  
Nothing.  
It was just a feeling...  
(pause)  
For no good reason, I felt that 35 was gonna be a great year...

  
A  
Which is very unlike you.

  
T  
Oh well...  
Even I can fall under a little superstition...

**Aidan smears lube on his other hand and goes for Trevor's crotch.  
** **He** **slowly reaches lower and lower down and gets to Trevor's butthole.**  
 **Without any protest, he plays with his fingers around it, still jerking him off.**

**Trevor moans and chuckles at the same time.**

T  
Oh, you...

  
A  
You seem to like it...

**Trevor grows excited.  
Suddenly, he grabs Aidan's hands.**

**Without saying a word, Trevor hovers on top of Aidan and pins his hands to the floor.**

**They kiss passionately, licking and biting each other's lips.**

**Without much effort, and since his dick is covered in lube, Trevor slowly begins fucking Aidan.**

**Aidan is out of himself.  
He frees his hands and starts pushing Trevor's hips harder and faster into him.**

**Trevor raises one of Aidan's legs over his arm.**

**They're both moaning intensely unlike any other time they fucked.**

**Aidan takes Trevor's hand and licks his fingers.  
** **Trevor gets carried away and makes Aidan suck them.**

**Shortly after, he's about to come and raises his upper body.**   
**He grunts violently and comes, while Aidan holds on tightly to his ass.**

**They are drenched in sweat and lube, gasping for air.**

**Trevor pulls out and wipes his face.**

T  
Ahh fuck...

  
A  
Wow...

  
T  
I'm sorry...

  
A  
Don't be.

  
T  
Not half an hour ago I was telling you to fuck whoever you wanted.  
And then I go and fuck you without a condom.  
Oh shit...

  
A  
Hold on, let me catch my breath...

  
T  
I was out of it...

  
A  
You just boiled again.

  
T  
And ruined it...

  
A  
Trev, no, wait...  
I knew it and I didn't stop you either.  
Let's just talk.  
Ok?

  
T  
Ok.

  
A  
I got carried away too.  
Just...  
It was _really_ good... wasn't it?

  
T  
I... Yes, yes it was.  
It was unbelievable.

  
A  
Ok.

  
T  
Ok...

  
A  
Come here...

**Trevor lays on Aidan's chest.**

**Aidan cups his face and Trevor touches his hand.**

T  
You are really good at this...

  
A  
At what?

  
T  
The tenderness...

  
A  
Well...

  
T  
Can I start now?

  
A  
Sure.

  
T  
Do you have anything to be concerned about?  
Condom-wise?

  
A  
Let me think...  
I haven't got tested in ages.  
But I've also haven't not-used a condom in even more ages.

  
T  
Me neither.

  
A  
What about girlfriends?

  
T  
Haven't had one in ages as well...  
You?

  
A  
My first two, ages ago, I didn't use condoms with.  
But I got tested more often then.  
And the last two weren't on the pill, so I've been using it for a long time.

  
T  
Any slip ups like this?

  
A  
Ages ago as well.

  
T  
Me too.

  
A  
So...  
So far, so good?

  
T  
Looks like it.

  
A  
See?

  
T  
But that's not-  
I've never-  
That had never happened to me before.  
I can't believe I've said that...

  
A (chuckles)  
For good reason.

  
T  
I really want to apologize to you though...

  
A  
Ok, so do I then.  
I could have stopped it.

  
T  
Alright.

  
A  
But I think that...

  
T  
What?

  
A  
Since this came up...  
We've been fucking for a little while.  
And we'll probably be fucking for some more.  
At least.  
We should just get tested for the sake of it.

  
T  
Yeah, you're right.  
We're sexual partners enough to check the box.

  
A  
Yes.

  
T  
So I guess the whole thing is ok for now.

  
A  
Yeah.  
Now, please, just bask in the glory with me.

**Trevor sighs in relief.**

A  
You got really worked up about it!

  
T  
What the fuck happened?

  
A  
You had a finger up your ass, it's what happened.

**Trevor laughs.**

A  
And you loved it.

  
T  
I fucking did.

  
A  
That means I have cum up _my_ ass.  
And I do not want to deal with that right now.  
Let's just... not move for a while.

  
T (chuckles)  
Ok, love.

  
A  
Now you're calling me _love_...  
Pet names...

  
T  
You started calling me _Trev_ all of a sudden.  
I loved it...

**They touch their foreheads, observe each other smiling up close, and kiss gently.**

A  
In the spirit of the moment...

  
T  
What?

  
A  
I got to ask, I mean, if it's ok...  
If you don't want to talk about it, it's absolutely fine, really...

  
T  
It's ok, love.  
I know what it is.  
You can ask it.

  
A  
Are we together then?

  
T  
We haven't been apart for the past month... so yeah, I guess.  
Do you want to be?

  
A  
Yeah, I really do...  
(pause)  
Are you still weirded out that I'm a guy?

  
T (chuckles)  
Extremely.  
Not in a bad way, just-

  
A  
No, I know the way.  
Me too.

  
T  
It's like beginning again from zero.  
And it's quite a good feeling actually.

  
A  
Exactly.  
I don't know if being in love with you is different than being in love with a woman...  
Or if being in love with you is different because it's more than I've ever been.

  
T  
Or both.

  
A  
Or both.

  
T  
Can I be honest?

  
A  
Please.

  
T  
Even with all of this... it's still difficult talking about it sometimes.  
I feel like I'm still stabbing my own gut here just trying to get anything out.

  
A  
It's time for a smoke, isn't it?

  
T  
Yeah...  
The conversation is already happening by itself.

  
A  
I gotta go to the bathroom first.  
And google how to get this out.

  
T  
Oh fuck... good luck.

  
A  
It's your baby too.

**Aidan leaves for the bathroom.**

**Trevor lies on the floor for a while, laughing.  
Then he gets up and stands by the closed window.  
It's snowing.**

**Aidan comes back.**

A  
It might be a little too cold to smoke naked at the window.

  
T (chuckles)  
No kidding.

**They sit on the couch.**

**Aidan starts rolling the joint.**

T  
Your living room is marvelously well lit in the dark.

  
A  
I quite like it too.

  
T  
You look great well lit in the dark as well...

  
A (smiles embarrassedly)  
So do you...  
(pause)  
It's not easy, is it?

  
T  
What?

  
A  
Turning awkwardness into tenderness.  
  


**Aidan passes the joint to Trevor.**

T  
I'm still working on how to turn marijuana into intimacy.

**Trevor starts smoking.**

**They sit in silence for a few seconds.**

A  
Do you mean what you said?  
About having sex with other people?

  
T  
I think I do... yeah.  
How do you feel about it?

  
A  
I could have some interest in it...  
But does it mean we'll have to be casual?

  
T  
I've tried it. In my mind.  
I've tried to convince myself that we're casual.  
But we're not.  
We're just not.

  
A  
So, it would have to be a sort of an open relationship thing.

  
T  
Ever done that?

  
A  
Not exactly, I mean...

  
T  
You and Cless?

  
A  
No, that's more like a _fuck buddy_ situation.

  
T  
I gotta tell you...  
Second time we got together, you sat me down and told me you had sex with her.  
And without even blinking, asked me if I wanted a threesome.  
Now that...

**Aidan laughs.**

T  
That filled me with something...  
I thought it was dread at first, but it was not.  
It was truth.  
And freedom and-

  
A  
My god, you're high already.

**Trevor laughs.**

A  
Trev, try to smoke only marijuana today, ok?  
I'm trying to have a serious conversation here.

**Trevor laughs some more.**

T  
You're jealous...

  
A  
It seems we're both terrible at being jealous.

  
T  
Yeah, it seems to be the case.

  
A  
What's your story?

  
T  
You mean...?

  
A  
Yeah, what's your story?  
Where does this come from?  
What do you want?

  
T  
That's three different questions.

  
A  
Trev... 

  
T  
Yeah, ok...  
I haven't had more than two serious girlfriends.  
Nothing really interests me in romantic relationships in general... unless I fall undeniably in love.  
And both times were after trying to drag it on as casual for as long as possible.

  
A  
It's fine, it's not a crime.

  
T  
What's not?

  
A  
Not wanting relationships.

  
T  
The thing is...  
I'm afraid to lose interest in the relationship.  
More than in the person I'm with.

  
A  
That's actually helpful.  
And somewhat flattering.  
Go on.

  
T  
It's just very odd to me that two people who find each other the most amazing people on Earth aim to end up in the conceptual confinement of a _couple_.

  
A  
I see...

  
T  
As to what I want, I want what I don't know.  
Because that's the point.  
And when I'm with you I feel like that's possible...

**Trevor looks deeply into Aidan's eyes, waiting for his reaction.**

**Aidan holds Trevor's hand close to his chest, closes his eyes, and smiles with satisfaction.**   
**And goes on joking:**

  
A  
You're such a philosophical bore.  
I just want to keep on banging my friends.

**Trevor laughs.**

T  
You know, when I think I'm having a hard time opening up, I look around and you're still joking.

  
A  
I'm just making it easy for you...

  
T  
This time you're not.  
Your story is worse than mine, isn't it?

**Aidan laughs nervously.**

A  
I gotta do this, right?

  
T  
Come on, love.  
Talk to me.  
I know you have some philosophical bore in you.

**Trevor kisses Aidan's hand.**

A  
To me...  
I adapt fairly easily, and I like relationships... of all sorts.  
Of a lot of sorts, actually.  
(pause)  
What I'm really afraid of... is losing interest in the sex.

  
T  
Really?

  
A  
And the fact that when that happens, I'm pretty much banned from the relationship.  
Because I gotta tell you, it's not a good look for the standard straight guy to lose interest in sex...

  
T  
I can imagine...

  
A  
And so it ends.  
Or I cheat.  
A lot.  
If I'm being honest.

  
T (chuckles)  
You certainly are.

  
A  
And it gets worse, because I don't even feel bad about it.  
At all.

  
T  
So you're not a philosophical bore.  
You're a sociopathic nightmare.

**Aidan chuckles.**

A  
Why am I telling you this?

  
T  
'Cause when you're honest, you bring it.  
I get why you joke so much.

  
A  
But you're not shocked.

  
T  
Oh... I'm quite a nightmare myself.

  
A  
You cheat?

  
T  
A _lot_.  
In a different way, but exactly the same.

  
A  
Can I love you more because of that?

  
T  
You better.

  
A  
I just...  
We're really high right now, aren't we?  
I feel like I can tell you _everything_.

  
T  
Hurry up before it fades.

  
A  
I just...  
I realized I could remain in the relationship if I kept my interest in sex by means of... fucking other people.

  
T  
It does make sense...

  
A  
And it fucking works.

  
T  
And your girlfriends?

  
A  
The first one, I didn't cheat on.  
I just lost interest in sex and she ended it.

  
T  
But you would have stayed if she didn't?  
Even without the sex?

  
A  
It's weird...  
It felt like it would come back if I could just figure out how.  
And with the second one, I did.

  
T  
You cheated.

  
A  
And she never knew.  
I didn't feel like we were close enough.  
But I did tell the third one I cheated on the second.

  
T  
And how did it go?

  
A  
She figured I'd cheated on her too, at the end.  
But didn't mind much, it's not the reason it ended.  
Though it might have ended because I didn't cheat enough to keep myself interested...

  
T  
Ouch.

  
A  
Yeah.  
And the last one, six years ago, said it was ok and I told her a couple of times.  
But she used it against me.  
And I left.  
And that's it.

  
T  
Well, love...  
We can just put monogamy past us before we even start.  
There's no amount of love that can hold it up.

  
A  
It shouldn't have to.

**Trevor kisses Aidan's hand.**

T  
I don't know how this is gonna work exactly, but we'll figure it out.  
And it's fine.

  
A  
Is it?  
I'm not joking anymore.  
I'm seriously scared about this.  
I would have stalled you for as long as I could without telling you this.

  
T  
I know. I would have done the same...  
But trust me when I tell you this: I fucking get you.

  
A (chuckles)  
Why? What the hell did you do?

  
T  
I... kept on having sex with other people while things were casual.  
But I was sure I wouldn't want to once I was utterly-

  
A  
In love.  
Yeah.  
But you did.

  
T  
Not only I did... but it also made me think I wasn't really in love.  
So I kept trying to go back to casual.

  
A (laughing and facepalming)  
Oh my god, you must have tortured your girlfriends...  
Ignore me, I'm not laughing.

  
T  
Yeah, I'm that asshole.

  
A  
 _We_ are.  
Straight assholes.

**Trevor laughs.**

A  
And how did your relationships end?

  
T  
One of them agreed so much with me conceptually that we realized one day there was no feeling.  
We just wanted to be in a super cool and modern relationship.

  
A  
I bet that was the first.  
That sounds a lot like early college for someone who didn't settle for high school girlfriends.

  
T  
Really?  
That obvious?

  
A  
Yeah.  
You're obnoxiously smug.

  
T  
I really am...

  
A  
And the second one?

  
T  
She didn't want to be with me anymore.

  
A (chuckle)  
Good for her...

  
T  
Do you still see your ex-girlfriends?

  
A  
You mean...

  
T  
Yeah.

  
A  
No...  
I've never slept with any of my ex-girlfriends...  
At some point, I just gave up on the concept altogether.  
Stopped having new girlfriends, never slept with the old ones.  
And you?

  
T  
From time to time I still see the first one...  
And from never to almost never the second one.  
I never told anybody that.

  
A  
Why?

  
T  
I don't know...  
Who the hell should know about it?  
They cheat on their husbands to see me.  
And it doesn't get in the way of anybody's lives.  
But who's gonna understand that?

  
A  
I do.

  
T  
You know, I've never stopped wanting them.  
And now... I will _always_ want you too.  
Regardless.  
It's done.

**Trevor interlocks his fingers with Aidan's.**

A  
So we're doing this...

  
T (chuckles)  
Can you believe it?  
Turns out we're extremely difficult people to be in a relationship with.

  
A  
Not to each other...

  
T  
You think this time is gonna be different?

  
A  
Oh, I know it will...

  
T  
How?

  
A  
Because I'm in love...

**Aidan starts kissing down Trevor's neck.**

**Trevor chuckles.**

A  
And I'll say anything just to keep kissing down your body...

  
T  
You shouldn't do that...

  
A  
Why not?

  
T  
Because my dick has been up your ass and nowhere else since.

  
A  
Oh christ...  
(pause)  
Wanna shower?

  
T  
Yes.  
But be nice to me, I'm high.

**Aidan gets up and helps Trevor stand.  
They stumble to the bathroom and laugh at each other.**

**Aidan turns the water.  
Trevor presses him against the wall and they kiss.**

**They feel each other's skin and it's extremely sensitive.**

T  
Right now it feels like you're absolutely the only person I'll ever want to fuck...

  
A  
I know what you mean...

  
T  
I love that feeling...  
Even if it's not real.

  
A  
It is real.  
It's just unlikely to remain true forever, that's all.

  
T  
Well, it doesn't have to...

  
A  
No, it really doesn't.

  
T  
I want you.  
And your cheating.  
Your friends.  
Your gut punches.  
Your dick up my ass.  
Your unpredictable weekends.  
Your urges...

  
A  
Your ex-girlfriends.  
Your crazy ideologies.  
Your big ego.  
Your boiling point.  
Your open mind...

  
T  
I believe in every fiber of your love...

**Aidan gets overwhelmed and turns off the water.**   
**His face is so close to Trevor's they can feel each other's breath.**

**Aidan puts Trevor's hand on his chest.**   
**Trevor does the same.**

**They feel each other's heart pounding.  
Aidan smiles widely and Trevor chuckles.**

A  
Trev...

  
T  
Yeah?

  
A  
Wanna go to bed and 69 high again?

  
T  
It's _all_ I want.


End file.
